Lab Rats Fanfiction
by Qorthsna
Summary: Bree and Chase always had feelings for each other. They find out that they aren't related, but what happens what Bree and Tasha get pregnant? Their twisted adventure all starts with one, near death mission. Rated T for Teen Pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

***You don't have to know lab rats to read this :)***

**But if you want to know, this is a short prologue about Disney XD's hit TV show, Lab Rats. **

**Okay, so there is this billionaire scientist, Mr. Davenport. He has three bionic teenagers that he trains to go on missions to save the world, basically like bionic heroes. Chase has super smarts, Bree has super speed, and Adam has super strength. Mr. Davenport marries Tasha, a woman who has a kid named Leo. They have a smart home system, Eddy who is a computer in a wall. They all live together in one big mansion in California.**

**I'm obviously a big fan, and I hope you guys like this!**

**Keep in mind that some chapters are kind of rated R... Not sure. Beware of chapter 6, 13, and 25. Those are just too sexy for a T rating I guess.**

Bree's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sound of a wooden spoon banging on my capsule. I was slightly scared, but then I realized it was just Mr. Davenport trying to wake us up.

"Adam, Bree, Chase! We have an emergency!"

Why does everyone call us in that order?

"Well that was a rude way to wake someone up" Adam says as he opens the door of his capsule. Chase rolled his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Remember how I invented the-"

"Let me guess" Adam interrupted. "It went horribly wrong, be you need us to fix it. Just tell us what blew up, already!"

Clearly, Adam did not like being woken up early.

Mr. Davenport glared at him. "I invented a cure for leukemia and criminals obtained it, and they're going to put a chemical in it to make patients who take it, die." I need you three to fight them and take the chemical back. You're bionic. This is your most important mission yet."

"And what makes this mission more important than our other ones, like saving the world?!" I said, not taking this as seriously as I should be.

"Because MY entire reputation is on the line!" If people die from my medicine, they can sue me, or put me in jail. There aren't any mirrors in jail!"

Conceded as always.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. We can take this." Chase said.

"I- I know. Now change into your mission suits. You can't go to a barren wasteland in pajamas." Mr. Davenport said.

"Barren wasteland? Why can't we fight in a green meadow?!" Adam exclaimed.

"Just go get changed."

As the machine was changing us, I couldn't help to notice how built Chase was. He caught my eye, and I nervously looked away.

Liking my history teacher was weird. Liking my own brother was beyond weird. What was wrong with me? I can't have these thoughts about him. We're brother and sister for crying out loud. There is no way he likes me back. Besides, I'm dating Owen. He's basically a crush. My feelings for Chase are deeper. I just can't get him off my mind.

**This gets SO much better, I swear! Turn the page already! There are so many twists and turns up ahead. It's more like a trilogy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is jut on the mission. It gets sexy by chapter 6. Just saying.**

**But not that sexy, I mean, I don't describe anything. It's just plain sexy.**

Chase's p.o.v.

I was the first to climb down the ladder from the helicopter. I stepped aside and watched my brother and sister come down safely.

"GOOD LUCK!" Mr. Davenport said before he closed the door and got the gears started to fly home. In an instant we were all alone in the gloomy grey wasteland.

It was cold and it was scary. I noticed Bree shivered and bit her lip.

"It will be okay" I said to her and she gave me a slight smile.

I just wanted to hug her, to touch her, to kiss her. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. I was insane by having a crush on my own sister. She wouldn't like me back if I confessed. I mean, we're related.

I've been having sexual thoughts and its getting really weird.

But she did stare at me when we were getting changed... Or was she looking at Adam? If she found Adam attractive I don't know what I'd do with myself.

Besides, she's dating Owen, that art guy. I hated him.

"Where are these criminals anyway?" she said.

"I don't know, but I'll track them." I said in a husky voice. I wanted to make this dramatic. Besides Mr. Davenport installed a hidden high tech camera in the air to watch us wherever we go.

Just like the Hunger Games.

I calculated that from where we were standing, the bandits were northwest of us, a half a mile away.

In that direction, there was a forest full of dead trees. It looked dark and dreary.

We made our way to the mysterious forest, and Bree and Adam looked at me like I was supposed to tell them what happens next.

"Uh- Bree, use your super agility to climb one tree and be a hidden weapon. Adam, rip out a tree and let it fall to the ground to attract the criminals."

"Got it." They said in unison.

Once the tree fell down, four large, bald men appeared with a barrel.

All they saw was Adam and I. They had no idea Bree was in that tree ready to take them down when we need help.

One of the bald men smirked and said sarcastically,

"Aw, look two little boys are here to defeat us!"

They all started laughing. That got me mad. I kicked one of them in the stomach and he stumbled backwards.

The other three attacked me and Adam was trying to haul them away. We were fighting both two at the same time. I was getting tired.

"BREE!" I called, not sure of where she was.

I watched her jump from the highest tree. She used her super speed to kick these men in places that they don't want to be kicked.

She looked good kicking butt. Bree made one of them unconscious and continued kicking. Her hair was flowing in all directions. She just flipped the biggest criminal.

She's stronger than she looks.

Then, one of them got a large rock. I watched in horror as he started towards Bree.

"NO!" I screamed frantically and ran over there.

I was too late. He came up from behind her, and smashed the rock as hard as he can into Bree's head.

**Ouch...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the views and reviews! After this chapter, it won't be as violent. I update at least one chapter a day. I'm committed to this. I hope you guys like it! :) xoxo, from Qorthsna**

Bree's p.o.v.

One minute I was kicking butt and the next I'm on the ground. I was in intense pain. The guys were gone, and so was the barrel. Please don't tell me we failed the mission...

The side of my head was throbbing so bad. I was going to touch it and make sure it was okay. It's felt all wet and sticky. It was all over my hair, too. Then I realized it was blood.

I screamed as loud as I could and begin to panic. I start to sit up but I felt so dizzy I fell right back down. My heart was beating so fast. I tried to look around, but my vision was blurred. A few feet away I saw Chase nervously talking on the communication device. For some reason my brain couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I was breathing heavily now. Everything just went black.

Chase's p.o.v.

"Where are you, Adam?" I spoke into the communication device. The reception was crappy, and I really hope he hears me. We need to get Bree home, now.

I was so worried about her. Everything around me was spinning out of control. I bit my lip so hard I can taste the blood.

"Well when you guys were fighting I grabbed the barrel and ran!" Woohoo! We completed the mission!"

"Adam, no! Bree's just laying here, bleeding. You have to call Mr. Davenport!"

The shakiness in my voice was obvious. I was so worried about Bree. I better go check on her.

When I looked at her my heart dropped. She was just lying there. Her eyes weren't open.

"Bree..."

No answer.

"Bree!" I shook her a little bit. Nothing.

"Bree can you hear me?!" I noticed that she lost a lot of blood.

Frantically, I called Adam again.

"Adam! Did you call Mr. Davenport?"

"Yeah, he says he's coming with the helicopter. Is Bree okay?"

"Well her eyes aren't open and she won't answer me. Just stay where you are."

I picked Bree up bridal style and began running as fast as I can in Adam's direction.

Adam's p.o.v.

In the distance I saw Chase running. I waved my arms to make sure he knows that I'm here.

"Mr. Davenport will be here any minute. Lets just try to get Bree conscious."

Chase nodded. After failed attempts of saying her name and touching her gently, Chase had a stupid idea.

"I got it!" He said and knelt down beside her, and touched his lips against her's.

That was disgusting! I think I'm going to gag. They're siblings! That's just wrong.

Even though it was gross, I was relieved when Bree's eyes fluttered open.

Davenport's p.o.v.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled down from the helicopter. I lost reception with them when they were fighting. All I saw was Bree on the ground, and Chase knelt down beside her.

I sent down the ladder and Adam, since he was the strongest, carried Bree up. I was sweating when I saw Bree.

Blood was stained all over her hair, she had bruises in many places. Fresh blood was pouring out of her head, and dried blood stained her body.

Adam went back down to retrieve the barrel. Chase came up and explained everything.

I flew back home as fast as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note- Try to visualize the characters, it helps make the story more enjoyable. Remember, the more you review, the faster I type! Please tell me your honest opinion. Tell me anything that can make my story better. Thanks! 3 ~Lukana18**

Davenport's p.o.v.

"Get her on the table." I ordered Adam and Chase as soon as we got home.

Adam grabbed her legs and Chase took her arms but then supported her back. His hands were getting a little bit too far down...

Once Bree was on the table, I attempted to wake Bree up.

"Bree."

Nothing.

"They're is a sale at...

"Adam, what's a girls store that Bree likes?"

"Uhh... Bath & Body Works?"

"Bree" I continued. "There's a sale at Bath & Body Works!"

"What!?" She shot up, looking around. "Really?"

"No." I said. "But I'm glad your alive."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Chase asked.

He looks like he's hiding something. Something I wasn't there to see. It makes me suspicious.

"Umm... The last thing I remember is fighting these big bald guys with tattoos. Then I remember freaking out because my head was bleeding." She said.

"How do you feel?" Adam asked seriously.

"Well my head it throbbing and I feel a sharp pain in the side of it. I feel so nauseas..."

"Are you strong enough to go to your capsule? I'll make Eddy scan you for injuries." I said.

"Okay." She said, slowly getting up. Bloodstains were all over her.

"Guys what happened?!" Leo said running in.

Leo's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what condition Bree was in.

"Leo, they went on a mission, and Bree had a near death experience." I said to him.

"I miss a lot of things. Well, is she okay?" Leo exclaimed

"I think so." I said back.

"Bree, you need a shower." Leo said, trying to cheer everyone up. It didn't work.

"Leo, don't you have to watch cartoons or something?" Chase said, trying to get rid of him.

"Oh yeah! It's on in two minutes!"

He ran clumsily onto the elevator, and pushed the button quickly.

Once Leo was gone, and Bree made it in her capsule, I turned Eddy on.

"Eddy. I need you to do me a favor."

I said to my creepy home security system in the wall.

"Whaaaaaaat now?" He complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Scan to check Bree's injuries."

"What trouble did that chick get herself into now?" Eddy laughed.

"Just do it already." I told him.

Bree's p.o.v.

A cold blue light came over me and I shivered. I prayed that I'd be okay.

After a few torturous moments of that, I stepped out and I saw Eddy's screen flash: RESULTS

I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes, hoping for something minor.

Mr. Davenport began reading the screen;

"Cracked skull."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it. But it's quite serious. For a normal person, it will take two months to heal. But because you're bionic, you heal 8x faster than humans."

"Well that's good news!" I replied.

"I have a choice for you. You can either suffer 6 days or I can give you medicine that will completely wipe you out, no moving, no thinking, no eating- nothing. It will reduce the healing time by 50%" Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm so confused." Adam said.

Everyone was staring at me and waiting for my decision.

I took a deep breath. "I'll take the medicine."


	5. Chapter 5

**This might be my best chapter yet... things get juicy between Bree and Chase. Find out the fact that changes their lives. Forever. ~Lukana18 **

Chase's p.o.v.

I already knew that the next few days were going to go torturously slow.

On the first morning when I got out of my capsule, I was going to wake Bree up. But then I realized she wasn't in her capsule. She was laying almost lifeless on the table.

When I got to school, we walked by Trent.

"Hey." I said casually. Leo was keeping his space from him.

"Hey. Where's that little princess?" He said sarcastically.

"She's home sick with the... flu." I finally said.

"Well that's too bad. She's going to miss Leo's humiliation!" He said laughing.

Leo shrieked and Trent chased him into the girls bathroom. I'm not sure if I should laugh, or go help him.

Then, Bree's best friend Caitlyn came up to use and asked us where Bree was.

"She's got the flu." Adam said.

"Oh, I guess I'll hang out with the hottest guy in school. You." Caitlyn said

"You? The foreign exchange student? I've seen better looking guys." said Adam.

"No! I'm talking about you, Adam!" Caitlyn said, and then laughed that annoying laugh of hers. I'm glad she likes Adam, not me.

The rest of the day went slow as planned. The most amusing thing that happened was Caitlyn stalking Adam all day.

I missed Bree.

When I got home, I saw her laying on the table like always. I touched her milky brown hair, and held her hand. I knew she couldn't feel anything right now. And if she did, she would probably be creeped out.

I was by her side for hours on end, staring at her beauty.

The days finally passed by. On the third day when I came home from school, walked over to her and I stroked her hair.

Slowly, she began to come conscious.

Bree's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes to see Chase looking down at me.

"Chase?" I asked innocently.

I gained consciousness about fifteen minutes before I acted to be awake. I loved how I felt when he touched me.

"Are you okay?" Chase said. His voice was husky.

I felt perfectly fine. I'm glad the medicine worked. I got up to my feet and pulled him in for a kiss.

He took me by surprise and gave to my embrace. A few heavenly minutes ticked by before I came to my senses.

I pushed away, immediately regretting it. As much as this hurts, I need to say it.

"Chase- we can't."

Disappointment was in his eyes. "I know. We're siblings."

Silence filled the room. But then Chase's eyes lit up.

"Or are we?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I feel like Adam. Very confused.

"There isn't any proof!"

I was getting very excited now. "Lets tell Eddy to give us a DNA test!" I exclaimed.

"Eddy!"

"What now?"

"We need you to check if Chase and I are related."

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Well..." I began.

He cut me off. "Never mind. I don't care."

"Alright, Eddy. Let's go." Chase said.

"Listen, I'm only doings this once. Get Adam so we can see if all of you guys are related. I'll wait here"

"Where else can you go?" I retorted.

"I can go to Mexico for tacos if I want to." Eddy bragged.

Chase and I gave him disbelieving looks. "Can you really? Chase said.

Eddy sighed. "No. If I could leave I would have left a while ago."

"I'll get Adam." I said and super speeded around the house to find him.

Chase's p.o.v.

Fifteen seconds later, Bree came back into the lab lwith Adam.

"Now what do I have to do again?" He asked.

"Eddy is gonna check if we really are related." I said I him.

"Get in your capsules already!" Eddy said.

"Fine." I grumbled. This test will give my relationship with Bree hope. She was so beautiful. I swear, if she's not my sister, I'm just going to kiss her her. Again. For the third time. Anyways...

We all got in our capsules, and a green light scanned our bodies. After brief moments, Eddy's screen flashed RESULTS.

"Alright... It looks like Adam is Bree's brother. Bree and Chase- you aren't even close. There. Happy now?" Eddy said. And with that he shut down.

I was so happy I couldn't contain it. I grabbed Bree and kissed her as hard, and as long as I dared. I can imagine the look on Adam's face but I didn't care.

This was the best thing that has ever happened to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg guys... This chapter... For all you guys who looks romance, this is for you! Tell me how you like this!**

Bree's p.o.v.

We were making out for an hour already, and I didn't want to stop. All these hidden feeling are coming out passionately.

We were startled by the elevator ding and we broke apart quickly.

Luckily, Chase was somewhat good at improv.

"Um, so yeah, that science project is due Tuesday."

"Thanks Chase, I uh, I should get working on that."

I pretended to just notice Mr. Davenport.

"Oh, hey big D" I hope he didn't notice I was very out of breath.

"Hey guys.." He replied.

Just then Adam walked in, relieved that we were done kissing.

"Alright. It's time for your semi annual capsule check." Mr. Davenport said.

Ulgh. I hated this. The semi annual capsule check is when Mr. Davenport checks the computer system checks for viruses, and resets the system. It takes about a day to do, per capsule. We can't even sleep in them. We take turns sleeping on the floor.

"So, I'll start right to left. Bree, you'll sleep on the floor tonight."

I sighed. "Okay."

Chase's p.o.v.

I was giddy all day from the news, and I can tell Bree was too.

When nightfall came, I watched as Bree sets a sleeping bag down on the cold hard floor. I felt bad for her.

Once Adam fell asleep, I crept out of my capsule and shivered. Bree must be freezing.

"Hey, Bree..."

"Hey, babe."

I love it when she calls me babe. I assume that we are a couple now. But I feel that boyfriend and girlfriend is an understatement. She is my soulmate.

"Bree, do you want to sleep in my capsule tonight?"

I asked, hoping she would say yes.

In the dim light, I see her smile. "Okay."

I opened the door, came in, and she followed. The capsule was small, our bodies were pressed against each other. We didn't mind.

I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I didn't even think that was possible.

A few minutes passed and then she said,

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back to her.

Our lips touched once more. Then we drifted into a dreamless, happy sleep.

I woke up before her, she was still sleeping in my arms. Instead of nudging her or something, I gave her a soft touch on the lips. Immediately her eyes opened right into mine.

"Good morning, babe." I murmured.

"Hello" She said cutely.

"You should probably get back in the sleeping bag. When everyone else wakes up in a few minutes, and sees us here, they'll get suspicious. Nobody can know about us."

Bree's p.o.v.

I didn't want to leave Chase's arms. His protection, his warmth, his love...

But I knew I had to get out eventually. Besides, we are going to have to cover our tracks if we want no one to know.

As the day went by, I found myself hoping for night to come.

When it finally came, I snuck out of my capsule to Chase, who was on the ground in a sleeping bag.

"Hey baby." I said.

"Hey beautiful." Was the last thing he said before we started kissing.

We lost interest in this after a while.

We pulled apart and I can tell he wanted something deeper. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked, getting ready.

"I'm sure." I said. I'm so excited for what he is going to do to me, this is going to be so fun. I've wanted to do this for while now.

After hours of aggressive oral, I finally said,

"Chase, I need you in me!"

I groaned, getting closer. He smirked. I just can't wait for this to happen. I'm ready.

"Wait are you on the pill?" He asked, concerned.

I wasn't. But there is no way I'm waiting any longer for this.

"Yeah of course I am." I finally said.

**And the rest isn't even T rated anymore.. haha, well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, now it's getting good... :) Btw I don't intend for it to be dirty, I tried to hide the most important part (which is necessary for the story) as much as possible. Thanks! ~Lukana18**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Bree's p.o.v.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." I said, getting dressed.

"What?! Why?" Chase said, disappointed.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just really tired." I said as I made my way to my capsule.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I should catch up on my sleep too. Can you at least sleep in my capsule?"

I smiled. "Alright!"

I followed him into his capsule and he shut the door. Immediately I felt more safe and comforted.

I glanced at Adam. He has no clue about anything. There was no way he knew about me and Chase. After he saw us kiss a couple weeks ago, I lied and said we aren't dating and that we weren't in love.

At exactly 6:55, a few minutes before everyone in the mansion would wake up, Chase kissed me one last time and I knew I had to go back to my own capsule. I loved how he kissed me everyday to wake me up, instead of nudging me like I'm some kind of an animal.

When I first got out, I looked so lonely. I think Chase noticed, so he stepped out and kissed me with passion, for a long time.

I didn't even notice when Adam woke up.

Adam's p.o.v.

I woke to a disturbing scene.

"Really guys, now?"

The kept going.

"Hello?"

No reply. Just slight moaning.

The fact that they were in love grossed me out. We used to all act like siblings. Everything was so innocent. Now Bree always sneaks into Chase's capsule every night, they always make out, and then something much worse.

"GUYS?!" I yelled.

They finally stopped and they had that deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Adam- I um-" Chase began.

"Save it, Chase. I can't believe you kissed my sister!" I said angrily.

"Seriously? Your treating me like a stranger. We were practically brothers our entire lives!"

"Yes but this is going too far. You do so many things with her, Chase! It's about time I act like a brother and protect her-"

"Wait. How you you know about us?" Bree interrupted.

There was silence.

"Because I'm not as dumb as I look."

I stormed out of the lab and didn't look back to see their surprised faces.

Chase's p.o.v.

I can't believe this. I can't believe Adam knew all along. Maybe he isn't as dumb as he looks after all. But I can tell he was mad. He's mad because we underestimated him.

"I am so tired." Bree said as she slowly managed to walk to her capsule. She wasn't walking correctly. I feel guilty.

"Okay." I said. It was a Saturday so I guess she can sleep as long as she wants.

"Are you feeling okay, though?" I asked. I was concerned about this.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need my sleep."

I shrugged and headed upstairs. I thought nothing of it.

FOUR HOURS LATER

(Still Chase's p.o.v.)

I knocked on her capsule, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Bree, it's time for lunch."

"Good. I'm starving." She stumbled out of her capsule and super speeded upstairs.

She came back two seconds later and laughed. "I forgot you!" She smiled and took my hand.

Bree ate like an animal for some reason. She scarfed down two times of what she normally eats.

Soon she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What? I'm hungry!"

I thinks she would have ate more until she super speeded into the bathroom. What was going on?

Bree's p.o.v.

I felt waves of nausea and if the food I had was a river, and now it's just coming up.

I threw up several times, and then I realized that I might be stable enough to go back to the dining room.

As soon as I walked in they pelted me with questions like:

"Bree are you okay?"

"Do you think you're sick?"

"Should we call the doctor?"

I put my hand on my forehead and I saw the person who cares most about me, Chase.

I gave him a slight smile, and answered everyone's question.

"I think I'm okay. It's probably just a stomach bug."

"That's impossible." Mr. Davenport said.

"What do you mean that's impossible?" Chase asked.

"I gave her immunity to all sicknesses." He answered.

"It's a flaw, maybe." Tasha said.

"Flaw? Are you saying my inventions have flaws? I'm a billionaire scientist-inventor." Mr. Davenport said, raising his eyebrows to Tasha.

"It could happen." She said.

The conversation continued but I felt another wave of nausea so I super speeded to the bathroom. After several rounds of throwing up, I decided to get down to the lab and take a nap.

As I was just about to go to sleep, Chase came running in. Not as fast as me, but still. He looked so hot when he's concerned.

"Bree, what's going on"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just the flu or something." I said.

There was a long pause.

"But you know what's weird though? My period hasn't come yet. It was supposed to come six days ago." I said.

Immediately I figured out why I've been feeling this way. I burst into tears.

Chase's p.o.v.

I was confused when she was crying. Why? She's gone through much worse than the flu. She's strong, and I know she would cry over that.

I went to comfort her and calmed her down. It took a while. She cried and cried and it just made me more curious about what she was crying about.

When she was finally calm I asked,

"What's wrong?"

She cried for a little bit but then sniffled and swallowed hard.

"Chase, I think I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.. This chapter is really dramatic! Please tell me what you would want the essence of the story to be about- Drama or Comedy? I hope you guys like this! Please review! ~Lukana18**

Chase's p.o.v.

I froze. My body tensed up. No, no, no this can't be happening...

I stood up and started pacing back and forth, sweating... Oh my god I just can't believe I got her pregnant...

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

I sat back down and put my arm around her. "Bree, I would never leave you. We'll get through the pregnancy together."

She sniffled. "I know but... I'm too young to be a mom."

"We are too young, but you know what? You'll be a great one."

"As much as this wasn't supposed to happen, I'm not committing abortion." She said.

"I'm glad to hear that."

He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "But just to make sure, you'll have to take the test."

Just then, Adam walked in. He stood there with his eyes narrow, wondering if he should hold a grudge or not. But then he noticed Bree was crying because of the tissues scattered everywhere, and her face was all red and puffy.

"What's the matter?" He asked, and sat down next to her.

The fact that he's acting like he's protecting Bree against me makes me mad...

"Adam, can I tell you something?" She asked quietly.

"Bree, you can tell me anything." Adam replied.

"I- I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"No surprise. But I'm still disappointed in you." Adam said. He glared at me.

What the? He's acting like a father to her! How dare he! He's only three years older. Now my own brother (not really) has become my enemy.

None of us noticed that Eddy was on until he started laughing. This laughter was like cats being dragged down a black board.

Bree looked hurt, and Adam and I looked mad.

"Okay wait, so your telling me that nerdy goodie two shoes Chase Davenport, got sweet innocent Bree Davenport pregnant?" He said completely losing control of his laughter. None of us were amused.

"One day, I will find and inventive way to murder you." Bree said confidently. That's my little warrior.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to Eddy's screen and yanked out his wires.

"There we go." Adam said.

"Like I was saying, we have to get you a pregnancy test." I said to her.

"Okay. Just please don't let me go to the store. It's too embarrassing." She said.

"Adam? Can you do it? I'll stay here."

He avoided eye contact with me. "Alright."

Bree's p.o.v.

Twenty minutes later, Adam came back with a box.

"Did you get them?" Chase asked.

"No, in this box is Chinese food." Adam said sarcastically. He didn't even laugh.

I think their in some kind of a fight. When we were little I used to call it- 'The Bionic Brother War' But I guess they weren't brothers anymore.

Adam handed me one out of the maybe fifteen tests in the box. I gave him a weird look.

"What? They had a sale!"

I shrugged and headed to the bathroom. I was so nervous. I prayed that it would be negative.

Adam's p.o.v.

I stood there anxiously waiting for Bree to return. I didn't say a word to Chase. I could tell he was nervous too.

He didn't even feel like a brother to me anymore. He felt like an outsider than just came to cause trouble with my sister. It's as if there was an uncrossable barrier between us.

Bree finally came back. She had the test flipped so the results were facing the other side. It's like me, afraid to looks at how bad my test paper was.

She stood in the middle of the room, and Chase and I crowded around her. She flipped the pregnancy test and it was...

Positive. She was pregnant after all.

My heart fell. But I can imagine how much worse this could have felt for them. They'll get all the blame once the family found out.

Bree dropped the test to the ground and cried really hard. Chase went to comfort her, but I pushed him away and hugged her myself.

I can almost feel Chase's glare like daggers into my back. Haha. Daggers. If only you can shoot daggers out of your eyes.

"How are you going to tell the family? I asked.

That just made her cry harder. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

Chase came to her other side and kissed her gently.

And I bet he only did that to make me upset. He knew I didn't like it.

This is almost like Twilight. That long romance story that Bree told me about when were were all so innocent. Back when we thought we were all siblings. Even hearing about that book made me bored to tears.

It's.. Close to Twilight. Maybe. Except, I'm Jacob, just as a brother. Chase is Edward and Bree is obviously Bella-

Okay, I'm getting way off topic. Bree was still bawling her eyes out. I needed to cheer her up or give her hope somehow.

"Hey Bree? Um, maybe you should go use up this other 14 tests. That one could have been wrong." I said calmly.

Bree stopped crying and nodded. It took a while but she used them all up.

They were al positives. Suddenly, she fled he scene crying. Chase went to get them all disposed. But he forgot he first one she took that she dropped on the floor.

Davenport's p.o.v.

I casually walked into the lab whistling, when suddenly I see something on the floor.

I bent over to pick it up, and I shook in horror. That horror melted away into anger.

"BREEANE DAVENPORT, GET IN HERE NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Please don't ask if it's over, it's not. It's not going to be over for a while. The pregnancy journey will take up many chapters, and then I'll do "12 years later..."**

**Anyway, I have a massive headache and I typed this for you guys sink hope you like it...**

Chase's p.o.v.

Bree and I were just laying on the couch thinking to ourselves. Her head was on my lap as I ran my fingers through her perfect long brown hair. I cringed just imagining how hard the next nine months would be for her. I remembered our mission in the barren wasteland. That's how this mess all started.

All of a sudden, with my bionic super hearing, I heard I heard Mr. Davenport call Bree by her full name. That can't be good.

"Bree, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Mr. Davenport called you by your full name, Breeane Davenport."

"Uh-oh! When he calls my full name, it means I'm in trouble..."

"Do you think he knows about the pregnancy?"

"Did you get rid of all the tests?"

I paused. "I think so. I put them in a bunch of paper towels, and put them in the school dumpster. Mr. Davenport couldn't have possibly found them there."

There was a long silence. "Wait, did you get rid of the first positive that I dropped?"

"Oh crap..." I said, panicking.

Bree took deep breaths. "They'll have too find out eventually, anyway."

"Let's go down to the lab, and face it together." I said, grabbing her hand.

As the elevator door opened, I saw Davenport frantically pacing back and forth looking at the pregnancy test, and shaking with disbelief.

"B-BREE! Please don't tell me this is yours..."

"Well, it's certainly not Adam's." She said.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, looking me right in the eye. "Was it Owen?"

"No."

"Ethan?"

"No."

"Your history teacher?"

"Sadly, no."

After he was running out of guys, he was just guessing randomly.

"Trent?"

"Hell, no."

"Leo?"

"Creative, but no."

"Then who was it?" He asked in exasperation.

Chase's p.o.v.

I couldn't just stand there looking like a coward. I can let Bree answer all these questions, take all the heat. The baby was our mistake. And I have to take most of the blame.

"Who's the father?" Davenport asked angrily, running out of patience.

I took a deep breath. "I am."

Mr. Davenport's mouth hung open.

"CHASE?! But you two are siblings!"

"No, we took a DNA test. Only Bree and Adam are related." I sputtered.

"Hello!" Eddy said cheerily, appearing on the screen. "What happened?"

"Not now Eddy." Mr. Davenport said.

"Now how many times did you...?" He started. I can tell he didn't want to have this conversation with two seventeen year olds.

"I know! I know!" Eddy said.

"Shut it, Eddy!" Bree threatened. "Or I will take a knife to your screen."

"Listen, princess. You can't kill me alright? Get over it. I'm just here to ruin things. Now, Mr. Davenport. I have some multiple, and VERY interesting footage."

I never hated Eddy more.

After a long interrogation and speech, Davenport was still mad. Two hours later, he got all the anger out of him.

"I'm just so disappointed in you guys." He ended.

"Will you support the baby?" Bree said quietly as Mr. Davenport was exiting.

"Okay, I will. I can afford anything."

Another thought crossed his mind.

"I'm too young and handsome to be a grandfather!" He complained.

Bree's p.o.v.

That night at dinner, I was still very hungry. After all, I'm eating for two. The thought that I would have a living thing inside me frightened me. But at least I have Chase next to me, every step of the way. I know that Chase wouldn't leave me, unlike all he other teen fathers out there.

"Big news guys!" Tasha excitedly said, getting to her spot of head of the table.

Tasha beamed and waited for everyone's silence.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed with delight.

Mr. Davenport dropped his fork. "Oh, crap."

"What was that, Donald?" Tasha said.

"I mean that's great for us, honey!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What? At least I'm married." He said, directly and me and Chase.

His fake smile instantly faded when he remembered something. "You know who else is pregnant? OUR DAUGHTER!"

Tasha sighed. "Bree? You're pregnant too?"

"Yeah." I said, preparing for another scolding.

"How exciting! It's so cool that we got pregnant at the ex act same time!"

"Wait- you're happy about this? Mr. Davenport said in disgust.

"Well, I don't know. I heard you yelling at them for hours, and I figured they have heard enough. Congratulations, guys."

"Congratulations?" Mr. Davenport repeated, growing angry. They're seventeen!"

Just then I noticed Leo, freaking out.

"What happened? What did I miss? How could there be two women pregnant in this house? Chase how could you? Big D, why? Isn't four kids enough?"

"Well, technically, those three are my niece and nephews, and your my stepson."

He was berating heavily, getting mad.

"I didn't even want to have my own kid."

And with that, he stormed out of the room. Tasha looked as if she was about to cry, and ran to her room, and locked the door.

Adam just came home.

"Hey guys I'm back from- wait what happened?"

"Nobody tells me anything in this house." Leo said. Then he stomped upstairs to his room, and locked the door.

Tensions were rising. Everything was being divided. All because of love.

Adam is against Chase because of me, Leo was mad at everyone, and Tasha and Davenport were now against each other...

This family is slowly falling apart.

That evening, I held Chase tight. I needed him more than anyone else right now.

"It will be okay." He murmured.

"Thanks, babe. I know."

But I'm slowly beginning to doubt that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi..hope you like the chapter. It took me a while. I typed it maybe three times because my computer was being annoying. Anyway, I'm trying to make chapters longer. The reason why my chapters are short... I don't want to bore you guys to death. **

**I rushed to post this because of this really nice review I got. The more you review, the faster I write! **

**Shoutout to BRASE!**

**Remember to visualize the characters. It helps make the story better. :)**

Bree's p.o.v.

That night I couldn't sleep at all. I was so restless. I had so many worries on my mind about being a mom. You know how normal people toss and turn on their beds? I turn and face different directions of my capsule when I can't sleep.

After a while, I drifted off into a terrible nightmare...

It looked like I have birth already, I felt a little out of shape and heavy. But I was rocking a beautiful baby boy in my arms.

Just then Mr. Davenport walked it. His eyes were grey, mean, heartless and cold.

"Do you want grandpa Donald to hold you?" I said in baby talk to the small infant, the light of my life. I actually was happy.

He looked at me with cold, dark, mean grey eyes. "How dare you? Don't call me that. This baby was a mistake. A dirty, dirty, mistake. It was only born because of your selfishness."

I recoiled in horror. I can't believe this.

"He's still your grandson." I said in a small voice.

"Yeah well, I don't want to be considered the grandfather, okay?! I'm even embarrassed to be the father of you and Chase." And with that he got in the elevator, leaving me in the lab all alone.

The scene changed. I was walking through the doors of school, and when everyone saw me, they laughed and pointed.

"Hey look everybody, it's new-mom!" Trent said loudly so everyone can hear.

"What's the matter? Did you get pregnant again?" Laughter erupted. I hid my face with my hair and made it over to Caitlyn's locker.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall after school?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes to get my mind off things.

She cringed. "Sorry. I... Can't be seen with you." She says. "By the way, don't you have a baby to take care of now?" She added.

I was mortified. And suddenly the scene changed. This one was the worst of all.

Chase was in the living room, rocking which was I guess our baby girl, with no love in his eyes.

"Bree, you're baby is crying again." He said flatly.

"Mine? She's ours." I said back.

Chase put the baby down sideways on the couch.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be, if you didn't lie to me and said you were on the pill." He said, growing angry. His eyes were as cold and as grey as Mr. Davenport's, with the same hatred.

"Chase I-"

"Save it. I'm done with this. I'm done with you."

He stormed out of the room and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked helplessly.

"To find a better woman." He said. And with that he slammed the door.

That's when I knew it was a dream. I woke up, and realized I was sweating. Gross.

I thought about my dreams. I was guilty, because I did lie about being on the pill. I was just too excited. I was so immature.

Tasha's p.o.v.

After an hour of trying to fall asleep, I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stand sleeping next to Donald because of the way he hurt me.

I decided to roam the large mansion, in search of something to do.

Unlike Donald, I was happy about the pregnancy. It will be exciting to have someone growing inside me for nine months. But giving birth will do damage to my body. It's so painful. And don't even get me started on the weight gain. But it would be all worth it.

I eventually strolled in the kitchen, craving the left over roast beef. I was starving.

When I finished it all of, I wasn't tired yet. It was more than a pound of mean but yet I wanted more.

I decided to go and see how Bree is doing. I was scared for her. She got pregnant at seventeen. She's probably frightened. To go through that traumatic experience that set such a young age is terrible. She's practically a kid.

As the elevator opened, I saw her pacing back and forth.

"Hey, Tasha."

"Hi. Can't sleep either?"

"No."

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She sighed. "Okay."

We sat down in silence but then she burst into tears.

"I'm just so scared." She said between sobs.

"Sweetie, it will be okay. It's not that bad." I assured her. I have her a one armed hug.

"Yes it is. Out of my own selfishness, I'm going to be responsible for a human being. Chase and I have to be parents, and we aren't even married!"

She cried even harder.

"And I can't even afford to pay for it's needs!" She added.

"Bree, relax. You know Donald and I will take care of the expenses. We're billionaires."

I married well.

"Thanks, but money is a minor issue." She said.

"On the bright side, we'll be pregnant at the same time! Won't that be fun?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.

She gave me a weird look.

"Come on, I mean we can help each other through the pregnancy."

"I know, but me and Chase aren't ready to be parents. What if he leaves me?" She said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Bree, you know Chase wouldn't leave you! He's an amazing guy. He loves you more than anything. Why would you think that?" I ask.

She paused. "I had a nightmare that he did. And Mr. Davenport didn't even want to be the grandfather." She choked, beginning to cry again.

I pulled her in for another hug. "It's a good thing it didn't happen." I said giving her a smile.

"How are you and Mr. Davenport doing?" She asked.

I sighed. "Well, I don't know. He's mad that I'm pregnant. I wanted it to happen, but I guess he didn't want it to happen."

Surprisingly, I started weeping. Bree gave me a tight hug.

"It'll be okay." She muttered.

"Do you really think it will?" I asked seriously.

"I doubted it when Chase told me that, but now I feel that everything's alright." She said, smiling, and tearing with happiness. I realized this is the first real mother daughter-moment we ever shared. Or mother-grandmother moment. I shivered. I'm way to young to be a grandma. But that doesn't matter.

Pregnancy brought us together.

It was silent for about a minute. Than Bree took me by surprise.

"Tasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you mom?"

I grinned. "Of course you can."

We hugged again, and then I told her,

"We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, it pretty late." She said giggling.

"Goodnight... Mom." She said.

I smiled. "Goodnight, Bree."

Then, she climbed into her capsule. I don't understand how she can sleep standing up.

When I went to bed, I fell into a happy, dreamless sleep in about three minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! **

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, the next one is planned to be much longer.**

**CHAPTERLY POLL- Do you guys like this story to be more DIRTY or CLEAN?**

**Please answer in the review, I really need to know. You're opinion matters!**

*ABOUT THREE MONTHS LATER*

Chase's p.o.v.

It was about noon, and I was just sitting on the couch, getting really bored.

Bree was still asleep. She was sleeping a lot lately. Well, she is three months pregnant. Anyway, I had absolutely nothing to do. Adam feels distant, Mr. Davenport is still slightly mad at me, and Tasha was sleeping a lot too.

I've been hanging out with Leo lately, but now he is playing video games somewhere.

I was stressed about the pregnancy. I've been mostly caring for Bree and her needs.

I couldn't wait for Bree to wake up to play with me.

I was randomly flipping through the channels when I heard a yawn.

I spotted Bree in the elevator in a red bath robe. She had no makeup on, her hair was a mess. But yet she was beautiful.

She had the rope of the robe loosely tied around her stomach. The baby bump was barely noticeable, but I'm glad Bree is really being careful about it.

"Good morning, gorgeous." I murmured and we immediately pulled together like magnets and started making out.

It didn't last long. Bree pulled apart and said,

"I'm hungry."

I grinned. "What would you like to eat?" I asked, opening the fridge.

"I'm hungry for you." She said, smirking.

I knew exactly what she was thinking and I can't wait.

She took my hand and lead me to the lab.

She pulled off my shirt, and yanked me closer, with that adorable sexy smile.

"That's cute. But I'm in control." I said.

We didn't worry about protection, considering she is already pregnant.

I was just about finished pulling off all her clothes, but then Mr. Davenport came in.

Bree and I shrieked.

Mr. Davenport's face got really red and angry.

"Ch-Chase..." He stuttered.

"Uh, um..." Was all I could say.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled, noticing Bree's almost naked body.

The only thing I forgot to take off were her socks.

There was a long pause.

"Bree, go put on some clothes!" He scolded.

Bree started collecting her scattered clothes and headed to the bathroom, disappointed.

Just then Adam walked in, but Mr. Davenport didn't seem to notice.

Mr. Davenport looked at me like there was something I forgot to do. Then I realized I was shirtless.

I awkwardly put my shirt back on.

"Why, Chase? You already got her pregnant, but again, really? That's so immature and stupid on your part. I thought you were the smart one."

Adam walked up to us. "Yeah. I can't believe you kissed her. Isn't there some kind of chapstick that you can put on to prevent pregnancy?"

Mr. Davenport and I exchanged bewildered expressions.

"What-?" We said at the same time.

"Yeah." Adam nodded.

"Adam, how do you think babies are born?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"Well." Adam began, "When two people love each other very much, they kiss. Then the boy's saliva goes into the girl, which creates a small baby that travels down the throat, and into the girl's stomach. That's how girls get pregnant."

I smacked my hand against my forehead and Mr. Davenport shook his head. Wow.

Adam had a cocky look on his face and then he went upstairs.

Now it was just me and Mr. Davenport. Silence filled the room.

"Are you mad about the baby?" I finally asked.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "No. I'm just disappointed in you two. The baby isn't unwanted, it just wasn't expected."

"What about your baby? Why didn't you want it?" I said in a low voice.

Mr. Davenport gulped. "I didn't mean to say that, Chase. I'm just really nervous."

"Me too." I said.

"But you should probably go apologize to Tasha. She's really upset." I added.

"Maybe later."

"So how'd you and Tasha meet?" I asked, surprised I didn't know.

"Well it all started when I liked her selfie on Instagram." He began.

"Then I commented: 'beautiful' on it and she replied with a winky face and I immediately wanted her. Then I followed her, and she followed me back. I knew right then and there that she liked me." He said, grinning at the memory.

I smiled. "That's nice."

Bree's p.o.v.

After that embarrassment, I went to the kitchen where I saw Tasha chopping vegetables. I despised most of them. But now we both have to be on a strict healthy diet, because we are pregnant.

Pregnancy has its drawbacks. But it will all be worth it.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Bree. Oh, I forgot to ask you, how many weeks are you? I'm sixteen.

"I'm fourteen weeks." I replied.

Tasha raised her eyebrows. "Hmm I wonder which baby will be born first."

I put on a challenging face. "You're on." I said, narrowing my eyebrows and smiling. A little friendly competition can't hurt.

"I do have the advantage. Two weeks more." She said.

I giggled. Challenge accepted.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you guys like this... It took a while. **

**None of you are answering my chapterly poll :(**

***WHOEVER COMMENTS THEIR OPINION GETS A SHOUTOUT***

**Would you rather that've this story be more DIRTY or CLEAN?**

**Just answer in the reviews!**

**Anyway, thanks so much guys! I can't believe my story has gotten 3000 views already!**

**Love you guys! Xoxo**

*ONE MONTH LATER*

Bree's p.o.v.

I woke up because of sudden immense back pain.

I hate this.

I was about four months pregnant already and it's been like hell with the side effects. I was hitting halfway through the pregnancy.

My baby was getting bigger, and the baby bump is becoming more noticeable. I got nervous because what if the people in school find out? What am I going to say? I can tell them that the guy who everyone thinks is my brother got me pregnant. That can't happen.

Maybe I need a cover story. I can trick my boyfriend Owen into thinking he got me pregnant, and everybody'll believe that. That's a good idea.

And when the baby is born, I'll break up with him and say it really isn't his or something like that.

Owen still thought I was his girlfriend. I had feelings for him at once, but now he seems so lame.

It was Sunday morning. I'm glad I'm out of the first trimester, at least I'm feeling more energetic.

When I was getting dressed I realized none of my shirts fit anymore. What am I supposed to wear now? Nothing?

I bet Chase would like that.

I found the biggest sweatshirt I owned and pulled it on.

Missions were getting harder and harder to complete. The team needed my speed, but I don't know how long I can keep doing it, but I have to. Nobody's going to take me down just because I'm pregnant.

I waddled upstairs to see that Tasha was wearing a large shirt too.

"Good morning, Bree." She said.

"Hi, mom. Do you want to go shopping for maternity clothes today?" I asked. I needed them desperately.

"Sure. I was just going to ask you that!"

And soon we were out the door.

When we got to Motherhood Maternity, I felt awkward. Everything here was so stretchy. These clothes sure were ugly.

We picked out a lot of shirts and bras, knowing that money doesn't matter. The lady at the cash register gave me a look.

I scowled back, knowing that she was judging me. People probably thought I was a tramp, but I'm not. It's a different story.

They clothes fit comfortably, and then I realized how hard going birth was going to be. It's painful! Well at least Tasha done it already.

But I'm just not ready for this.

A few hours later I was just taking with Chase in the lab, normal teenage things for once. Then Mr. Davenport came in.

"Hey Bree, how was the mall?"

"It was alright."

"That's good." He said casually.

"Mr. Davenport, am I going to have an appointment?"

"What? No. You can't." He replied flatly.

"Why can't she go?" Chase said.

"They're going to do all those tests and X- rays and they will find out that you're bionic very easily." Mr. Davenport replied.

"I still need to have someone check up on it." I said.

Davenport sighed. "Well, you'll have to eventually. I am a good scientist, so maybe I can do it."

I shrugged. "Okay."

The following morning I realized the baby bump was really noticeable. I just have to come up with lies to cover my tracks.

Owen was away for a month on vacation, and he came back today. It's go time.

When I walked into school, I felt everyone staring at me and whispering. My hair was draped around my face so nobody can see it.

I found my way towards the locker by Owen. I put the books in so he can see my stomach.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Bree are you..."

"Yes. Yes I am."

He was tensing up and sweating. Haha, if only he knew.

He actually believes its his baby. It was an immature move on my part, when we did it I realized I don't like him anymore.

The only one I loved was Chase.

I'll let him believe it's his until I come up with something once its born.

"Bree, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I said carelessly.

He was really nervous now.

"You're going to commit abortion, right?"

"NO!?" I yelled.

"Bree- I'm sorry. I just can't stay with you. I don't want to be a father at seventeen. I'm leaving you." He said.

Good.

This is where my acting a skills came in.

Horror stuck my face.

"Owen, no! Please don't do this to me!"

"Later." He said walking away.

I managed to tear up a bit, and everyone saw me crying against the lockers.

I am such a great actress.

Throughout the day everyone was making nasty, dirty comments. Even threats. I couldn't stay in school anymore.

I nervously explained my day to the family. I didn't tell Chase about the whole thing with Owen. What Chase doesn't know won't hurt him. I mean, sure, I did it with Owen before him, but still. It's not like I'm still in love with Owen. I'm glad he's gone.

Davenport told me I should drop out of school. He said he'll give me a bionic upgrade to know everything in high school. That's pretty awesome. Now I'll be smart, but not nearly as smart as Chase.

"Chase, you'll have to drop out of school to help Bree. And Adam, since it will be obvious with Bree and Chase gone, you'll drop out also." He finished.

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed.

"Let me just make a phone call to Principal Perry." Mr. Davenport said.

"Hello, Principal Perry?" He began.

"What do you want, Don?"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase are dropping out of Mission Creek High." Mr. Davenport said slowly.

I heard a bunch of laughing and excitement on the other end of the line.

"Okay, wait, so Empty Box on a Neck, Stickpop, and Shrubhead are gone for good? Finally! Thanks for making my day!" I heard her say before she hung up.

"At least that's taken care of." I heard Mr. Davenport mutter.

That night, I really needed Chase. Once everyone was asleep, we immediately started kissing. Then I was getting tired, so I climbed into his capsule.

It seemed smaller than usual. The door wouldn't close.

Uh-oh.

Great. Now I can't even fit into the capsule with him. This was the worst day ever.

I was on the brink of crying, because I needed Chase more than anything right now.

He stepped out and hugged me, with full caution not to crush my baby bump.

We didn't want to leave each other. So, we slept in each others arms on the floor. It was uncomfortable, but worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright...**

**Its still pretty T rated I think. It's more dirtier, just tell me how you like it.**

**SHOUTOUT to-**

**Nicole0725**

**and**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern **

**I practically wrote this for you!**

**Just to let you guys know, I really appreciate you saying that you love my story, it means a lot. I'm going to work on my profile soon, and give you a preview of my upcoming stories! **

Chase's p.o.v.

She lay there beside me, holding me tight. She was tossing and turning on the cold hard ground.

Bree turned on her side to face me. She was so perfect. She looked so seductive.

I kissed her with passion, and we slowly stood up.

I was getting horny, and I can tell she was, too.

I slid my hands under her shirt and my hands wandered. It wasn't long before her shirt came off, and she looked so much sexier. Her hair was draped around her lacy black bra.

"Let's continue doing what we were going to do before Davenport interrupted us." Bree murmured.

She surprisingly crawled on top of me, teased me. She stood up and, with her super speed, stripped off all my clothing in less than a second.

Her eyes widened with pleasure as she laid on top of me.

We pulled into a hard kiss, and I effortlessly flipped us.

We enjoyed each other's bodies for a long time. Then I saw that look in her eye.

"Ch-Chase! I- I need you in me."

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously.

"Please, we have done this before. It's not like we are new at this."

Why was she so seductive right now. Why? Maybe it's because she's naked. And so and I. Well then...

Bree's p.o.v.

I woke up really cold. I shivered, then I realized I was completely naked on the floor. And so was Chase.

Crap!

"Baby, wake up." I said, kissing him on the mouth.

He woke up, bewildered. He looked around, saw me, and smirked, probably remembering last night.

I smirked back, pulling him real close so out naked bodies were pressing against each other.

We kissed until we finally realized we should get dressed, or we'll be screwed.

I trudged upstairs, feeling really sore. Maybe the most sore I've ever felt in my life. I walked like a crippled person, but I tried not to make it obvious.

As Chase and I made our way to the breakfast table, we smiled like nothing happened.

Mr. Davenport's eyes narrowed. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Chase said casually.

"Totally! I just, uh, slept in an uncomfortable way in my capsule last night." I said maybe a little too perky.

There was a long pause. "Anyway," Mr. Davenport began, "Bree, do you want me to check up on the baby? You're almost five months, so I probably could find out the gender."

I squealed in delight. "Yay!"

Chase's p.o.v.

Mr. Davenport asked me to leave the room for Bree to take the tests and everything. I don't know how that's done. I just want to know if I'm having a daughter or a son.

Whatever they were doing in there was taking a long time. Davenport better not be doing certain things with her.

That's my job.

I was getting really bored and I decided to think of possible names.

Well, lets see. For girls...

Joanna, Taylor, Rachel, Madison, Crista, Faith, Vanessa, Kelli...

And if its a boy, maybe...

Daniel, Spencer, Chase the Second, Jason, James, Freddy, Billy...

I was pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting.

Finally Mr. Davenport led Bree to the room where I was, and stopped for a dramatic pause.

"Chase, Bree..."

"You're having a girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is probably my best chapter yet :)**

Chase's p.o.v.

Bree and Tasha were six months pregnant, thanks to me and Mr. Davenport.

You're welcome.

Anyway, Tasha was one or two weeks further than Bree, having the advantage of her's being born first.

One benefit out of the pregnancy was that Bree's breast were getting larger. Oh, I loved that.

I was just sitting there on the chair in the lab, pondering about unintelligent things. Then Bree walked in. There's that sexual tension again. No. No, not now.

"Hi Bree," I said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Once we started, we couldn't stop. The kiss grew deeper. Tongues getting involved and everything. I was pissed off because I really can't get that close because of that baby bump.

We were continuing for another few heavenly minutes. I realized how much I'm obsessed with her.

Then our attentions turned to the baby. Suddenly, she held her stomach and baby-talked to it.

"Are you going to have superspeed like your mommy?" She said quietly.

"Or super smarts, like your daddy?" I chimed in. I actually feel happy about the pregnancy.

We smiled and kissed again. Then Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Adam came in and looked like was about to tell some important news.

"I did some tests with Tasha..."

He paused for dramatic effect, again. Just get on with it already.

"We're having a boy!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, clearly happy.

"Congrats, Big D." Said Leo.

I realized something. The nickname "Big D" sounds really, really wrong...

Davenport's p.o.v.

I had mixed feelings about the baby. It wasn't expected, it seems like I have enough kids already, but then again, not really.

I took Adam, Bree, and Chase away from my evil brother, Douglas. He was going to turn them into bionic cyber soldiers. I couldn't let that happen. So I took them away from him and trained them to be bionic heroes, to go on missions and save the world.

And Leo, is Tasha's son. Another man got to her treasure before I did and had Leo. I basically act like a father to all four of them, even though they aren't mine.

When I was wrapped up in my own thoughts, I now realized everything was silent. I guess everyone was just thinking to them selves.

Out of nowhere, Bree just asks.

"Can I have a baby shower?"

"No." I answer, almost too quickly.

"Why not?" She whined.

I have plenty of reasons why not. Okay, first of all, they aren't married. They didn't even want to have a baby, it happened by accident. Well, I got Tasha pregnant by accident too, but still, I'm married. They aren't.

"Sorry Bree, you aren't married and you didn't plan it to-

Suddenly the elevator dinged. The doors slowly opened.

It was Douglas.

I moved closer to him, protecting everyone else.

Leo ran as fast as he could upstairs.

"Everyone get behind the console, NOW!

Adam gasped. "It's evil uncle-daddy!"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Douglas?"

"Them." Douglas said, pointing to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"We've been over this." I began. "You aren't getting them."

Douglas ignored me and pushed me aside.

"How are my three children doing- wait WHAT?" Douglas said, noticing Bree.

"Are- Are you pregnant?!" He sputtered.

Chase's p.o.v.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Bree replied in a completely sassy way.

"Well who's the father?" He asked.

I smirked. "I am."

Douglas cringed in disgust. "But your brother and sister!"

"Actually, we're not. We took the DNA test. I feel in love with Chase, and then had sex with him." Bree said, confidently, and fearlessly. I loved that.

Douglas looked like he was about to puke. He narrowed his eyes at Bree.

"You little slut." Douglas said. That said her off.

Bree came up to him and kicked him as hard as she could in the soft spot. She looked so sexy.

He stumbled backwards, his face raged with determination. He was going to take one big swing at her stomach, but then I blocked him, took his arm, and flipped him completely. He landed on his back. Nobody calls Bree a slut.

Bree cowardly ran to her capsule to protect her baby. It's unlike her to run away, but she needed to keep our baby girl as safe as possible. She locked the door frantically.

"Yeah, you better run! One kick in the stomach and that baby is dead." Douglas said.

Bree's p.o.v.

His comment lingered on me, and deep down inside I know it's true.

It's not like me to back down like that. But I'll do whatever it takes to protect my unborn baby.

I watched carefully at Adam and Chase as the took down Douglas.

I needed Chase now. I wanted everybody else to go away. I wanted him to come closer, kiss me, touch me...

But for now they have to get Douglas out of here. I hope he doesn't have any weapons.

They fought an wrestled for a while. Mr. Davenport, Chase and Adam were fighting hard.

I need Chase.

"Alright Adam, you know what to do."

Adam then carelessly picked him up over his head with his super strength, went outside and chucked him over the fence.

"Problem solved." He said, re-entering.

"Is he gone?!" Leo yelled, peeking his head into the lab.

"Yeah he's gone. Coast is clear." Chase said.

I almost laughed. Everybody realized how funny it was that Adam could take him out like that so easily.

Davenport's p.o.v.

It was time to be serious.

"Okay guys, listen up. We had a close call today." I began.

"What do you mean?" I look Douglas down like he was the size of Leo." Adam said.

"Hey?!" Leo said offensively.

Chase glared at him.

Adam rolled his eyes. "And maybe Chase helped, too.

"I'm not talking about you two. I'm talking about Bree." I said.

"What about me?" She said, coming out of her capsule and clutching her abdomen.

I took a deep breath.

"Bree I didn't think you should go on missions while you're pregnant." I said slowly.

"What?" She said.

"We need speed on our team, Mr. Davenport. We can't do it without her." Chase said.

"I- I know." I said. I closed my eyes and cringed. What I'm about to say next is going to be hard for Bree to take in.

"Bree, I'm afraid I'll have to give your bionic chip to Leo until the pregnancy is over." I said slowly.

Bree's p.o.v.

It was like a bomb just dropped.

Oh my God...

I can't live without bionics! I'm going to walk like a normal person! Eeew...

I can't believe I won't be the fastest woman on the earth anymore.

But I realized that its the best thing to do for the baby.

I'm still disappointed.

Leo's smile was growing wider.

"YES! I'M GOING TO BE BIONIC!"

He was jumping up and down, dancing across the room. And I have to give up my chip to him.

"Hand it over, woman!" Leo said, holding out his hand.

"Don't worry, Bree, it's only until the pregnancy's over." Mr. Davenport murmured.

Three months was a long time.

I thought fast. Knowing it would be the last time I would super speed for a while, I ran up to Chase and kissed him long and hard.

"Are you done yet?" Mr. Davenport asked impatiently.

I sighed and speeded to my capsule, knowing that was the official last time for about three months.

Later that night, I couldn't fall asleep. I was so hungry. I had to go upstairs like a...

Normal person.

This kills me.

After hours and hours of eating, I was still hungry.

Therefore I ate more.

I went back to the lab but I couldn't fall asleep because I was so bloated.

I really hope I'm not gaining that much weight.

I had nothing better to do, so I decided to weigh myself.

I closed my eyes and hoped for something low.

I looked at the number and my heart dropped.

It's twenty more pounds than I usually weigh. Crap.

Well, some of it is the baby, but he rest makes me overweight.

I was sweating now. I took some deep breaths and told myself I'll work it off after I give birth.

That's a good idea. It doesn't matter how much I eat now. Haha, I was nervous over nothing.

So, I went to the kitchen and ate some more.

After my night of eating, I realized it was three a.m. And I still couldn't fall asleep. I just sat at the table, eating chips. Once I finished that, I was just bored, so I got some more.

Eventually, I think Chase heard me munching and woke up.

"What are you doing up?" He asked groggily.

"Can't sleep." I replied simply.

"Oh." He said, before we started to kiss.

"So is is hard?" He finally.

"What's hard?" I asked stupidly.

He chuckled. "Not having bionics."

"Oh yeah, I hate it. I can't pull your clothes off as fast." I pouted, tugging on the hem of him shirt. He froze.

"Please?" I said cutely.

Chase can't resist me.

"Alright." He said before taking off my pants.


	15. Chapter 15

Chase's p.o.v.

I just came back from my third mission without Bree. I missed her on the team. With Leo replacing her, it just isn't the same.

"Congratulations, guys, another successful mission." Mr. Davenport said.

"Damn right it was!" Leo said. "I'm the fastest man on earth." Leo bragged, all excited.

"Don't get used to it." I said playfully.

A few hours later, I was cuddling on the couch with Bree, just talking about the baby.

"So, how many weeks are you?" I asked.

"Thirty four." She said.

Bree bit her nails. I could tell she was nervous about the pregnancy, with labor coming so close. She was more than eight months, pretty soon she could give birth. Tasha, on the other hand, is two weeks further and more likely to give birth before her.

I don't blame her for being nervous, she has to push a baby out of a coin sized hole. And all I have to do is hold her hand and tell her to push harder when the time comes.

"So what are we going to name her?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Lets get the family and ask them what they think."

Pretty soon everyone gathered around us, waiting for us to say something. Everyone was there except for Leo. Who knows what he's doing.

"Bree and I have been thinking what we should name our baby girl." I said finally.

Suddenly, we got pelted with names.

"Stephanie?"

"Donna?"

"Emily?"

"Isabella?"

"Skylar?"

"Olivia?"

Bree and I whispered in each others ears about our opinions and thoughts about the names.

"We want something a little more unique, something that really explains how special she is." Bree said.

"Why don't you like Donna? It sounds like Donald." Mr. Davenport said, slightly vain.

"I don't know. Like she said, we want something unique." I said.

"What about Steve?" Adam suggested.

"Steve? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a nice name." Adam said, acting like I'm the stupid one.

"Adam, we're having a girl." Bree said, annoyed.

"So?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"How about Crista?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Hey, that's a pretty name." Bree said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I like it." I said.

"Any other suggestions?" Bree asked.

"What about Rachel?" Asked Tasha.

"I really like that one." I said, glancing at Bree.

"Me too." She said.

"Any favorites?" Adam asked.

Bree and I whispered and I finally said,

"We like Rachel and Crista the best."

"Oh, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, what are you naming your son?" I asked.

"Jared." Mr. Davenport replied. "He's going to be a billionaire scientist just like his daddy one day."

"How come you didn't want our suggestions on names?" Bree asked, slightly offended.

"Because we don't need help from teenagers." Mr. Davenport said, laughing.

"That's nice. Well, I gotta go. I have a date today." Adam said, grabbing his coat.

"First date?" Tasha asked.

"Nope. We've been dating for months." Adam said casually.

"How come you've never told us, Adam?"

"Well, everyone has just been so caught up in the pregnancies, I thought no one would care."

"What's her name?" Tasha asked.

"Danielle." Adam replied, smiling.

He was about to close the door, but then he remembered something.

"Oh, right, Mr. Davenport, can I invite her over to Chase's birthday party tomorrow?"

"Sure, Adam. Have fun! Just don't get her pregnant." Mr. Davenport replied, looking right at me.

I turned eighteen tomorrow. This means I'll be a dad at only eighteen years old. Wow.

Once he was gone, Mr. Davenport said he had a surprise for me.

He looked excited for me. I hope this is good. He told me to close my eyes, and I did. I just hope I don't crash into a wall.

He opened the garage door and said,

"Ta-da! Happy early 18th birthday, buddy."

A beautiful maxima from Nissan was sitting there, with a giant big red bow on top of it.

I was over joyed. My very own car! Now I can drive and long and as far as I want.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Davenport!" I said with gratitude.

"Please Chase, I'm a billionaire. It's the least I can buy you. Besides, eighteen is a big number."

He gave me a pat on the back and handed me the keys.

Bree's p.o.v.

When seven o'clock rolled around, the room was lightly decorated with balloons. Nobody was her yet, but Mr. Davenport said he wanted to give out 'family presents'.

"Alright Chase, I already gave you the greatest gift of all, that amazing car. But Tasha and I have to give you something that will come in handy after Bree gives birth." Mr. Davenport said.

He hands Chase two neatly wrapped presents. Once he ripped all the paper off, he looked confused.

"Condoms- and birth control pills?" Chase said, giving Mr. Davenport a weird look.

"Yes, because I don't want ten kids running around in this house."  
Mr. Davenport laughed.

No.

I grabbed the package of condoms out of Chase's hands and threw them over my head.

"Thanks for the pills." I said to Mr. Davenport.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Leo.

"Because its not the same with condoms. I like it better without them." I replied simply.

There was sexual tension between me and Chase, and a long awkward silence.

"So Chase, I got you a little something too."

I pulled out a small box from my purse and handed it to him.

When he took the keychain out, he smiled.

The gift was an engraved keychain of our names together. Brase.

"Thanks, babe." He said before kissing me.

Just then, Adam walked in with his girlfriend, Danielle.

"Hey guys, we're home." Adam said.

"Hi! I'm Danielle."

She had pretty straight blonde hair and green eyes. She had a lot of eye makeup on. It looked natural.

Naturally sparkly.

She could make a really good best friend for me.

Chase was the first one to get up and greet her.

"Hi, I'm Chase. This is my step brother Leo, and my... sister Bree."

Being called Chase's sister makes me want to puke. But Chase had to say that. Mr. Davenport said that no one were to know that Chase got me pregnant.

"I know you boys, remember last year at the dance?" Danielle asked innocently.

I remember that. Adam, Chase and Leo were fighting over her, and I was nervous about talking to Ethan. Being in love with Ethan felt so long ago.

"Oh, right." Leo said. "Adam won." Leo whispered to Chase.

"I don't care anymore." Chase whispered back, looking at me. I blushed.

"Just to let you know Danielle, I'm with Janelle now, so... Later for you." Leo said confidently.

"We were never dating..." Danielle said awkwardly.

"Yeah, she's mine." Adam said, kissing her on the cheek. Gross. No wonder Adam hated it when Chase and I were always making out in front of him.

"Right." Leo said shorty, walking away with Chase.

"Hi, Bree." Danielle said sympathetically. "How many months are you?"

"Eight. But how did you know-"

"I saw you cry against the lockers. Ethan is a big jerk." Danielle interrupted.

"Thanks." I said.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"What's her name?"

"Either Rachel or Crista. So, how long have you and Adam been together?" I asked, trying to not talk about the baby for once. Danielle was really nice.

"Four months. He's so hot." Danielle said happily.

"Yup, that's my brother." I said.

This was kinda awkward. I think she can tell, so she changed the subject.

"Did you hear what happened to Caitlyn?" She said.

"No? What?"

"She's pregnant, too!"

"No way! Who got her pregnant?"

"This guy, Anthony. He's not that good looking, but I bet Caitlyn begged him to go it with her."

We both giggled and continued talking until it was time for cake.

We were surrounded at the dining room, with Chase seated at the head of the table. The cake was placed in front of him, with one candle lit by Tasha.

Then we all had to sing.

We were maybe half way through the song, when I felt the most painful shock I've ever felt in my life.

I let out a cry in pain. I was breathing heavily now, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Bree, what's the matter?" Mr. Davenport said, panicking.

"I think she's going into labor!" Tasha exclaimed.

I doubt that. It's probably just a bad cramp.

But then a growing puddle of water was leaking on my seat, making it wet. My heart was pounding.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, THIS IS MY SWEETEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Sorry it took long, which is really not that long. It's been sees than a week. **

**ENJOY! Remember to review! I really appreciate it :)**

Bree's p.o.v.

I was breathing heavily. Everything seemed fast paced. One minute I'm just singing Happy Birthday and the next I'm going into labor.

"Get her in the car!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Adam and Chase grabbed me by my limbs and carried me out the door. I immediately felt better by Chase's touch.

They instructed me to get in the back seat of a car. A new one, too. Maybe it's Chase's birthday present. It looked nice. I didn't have time to think about the car.

I actually thought it was okay, but then my water was leaking, and dripping everywhere. I screamed in pain the entire way to the hospital.

As we entered through the doors, I clutched my stomach, I don't think I can make it much farther. I think I felt something widening. It's time.

It's a weird feeling though, knowing that you can give birth any minute.

I let out a cry in pain to attract attention, and a nurse rushed to me. She knew that I need immediate attention.

"Somebody get her a room!" The nurse said, quickly getting to her desk.

Some man in a white outfit led me to a room, hooked me up to some kind of machinery, and told me everything was going to be alright. Was it really?

Chase's p.o.v.

I nervously watched as Bree was led into a room. My hands were shaking.

"Excuse me sir, are you the father of her baby?" The nurse asked politely, pointing her pen in the direction of Bree's room.

"Yes." I replied.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Breeane Davenport." I said slowly so the nurse can copy it down. She looked through some files.

"Did you have it checked here before?" The nurse said, obviously not finding our file.

"No." I said flatly.

The nurse sighed. "Alright. Now you can wait outside room 324 until Breeane is ready to push."

I nodded. I never thought I would be in a situation like this, so young. But yet my little girl would make all the difference.

My leg was shaking as I wondered what was going on in there. It was 10:16 p.m., it was still my birthday.

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Adam, Leo, and I just sat in those two seats, were waiting outside her room.

I could tell they were all nervous for her.

Suddenly, I heard a deep voice coming out of Bree's room.

"Chase Davenport?"

"Yes?" I asked, trembling.

"Would you like to help? Wait are you the husband?" The doctor asked.

"Well, no."

I felt Davenport's eyes narrow.

"Are you the father of the baby?"

"Yes." I said, walking in.

I knelt down on my knees and held Bree's hand and kissed it.

I didn't know exactly what to say except,

"PUSH!"

Bree's p.o.v.

Pushing this out of me was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Even though Chase was just kneeling beside me telling me to push as hard as I can, it really helped. It took awhile, it had a lot of frustrations. Sometimes I would push really hard, but then it will go back in a little.

When it finally came fully out, it was one of the best moments of my life. I felt Chase's grasp on my hand loosen, and the doctor came to clean it up.

"We did it, Chase!" I yelled in happiness.

I would hug him right now, but I'm all sore and strapped down to the bed. What a relief this was.

I began to relax a little, anxiously waiting for he doctor to return with our beautiful baby girl.

When the moment finally came, it seemed as if it were in slow motion. The doctor came in with a beautiful baby in a pink blanket. I was awestruck.

He grinned and handed her to me. Tears of happiness were in my eyes. She was so cute.

"Hi, baby." I said softly.

She began to open her eyes. Everything was worth it. All that crying because I was pregnant, the drama, the side effects, the pain, the weight gain.. It was all worth it.

"She's beautiful." I choked.

"Want to meet daddy?" I said in baby talk, handing her to Chase.

It was so cute, watching them together. Father and daughter. Noting but love was in Chase's eyes. He gently kissed her on the forehead. He handed her to me, and motioned the family it was okay to come in.

Davenport's p.o.v.

I walked through the doors to see Bree holding a perfect, healthy baby in her arms.

I asked Bree if I can hold my granddaughter. Why was I so upset about this? It's not so bad. Look how cute she is. I loved her with all my heart.

"Can I hold her?" Tasha asked Bree. Bree nodded and I carefully handed Bree's baby off to Tasha.

Tasha was still very pregnant, but she found room above the baby bump to hold her. Love was in her eyes. I just realized she's now a grandma.

Tasha raised her eyebrows like she remembered something. "Bree, you won the bet."

"You should have put money on it." Leo commented.

Everyone giggled.

After Leo has his turn holding her, Tasha asked, "Adam do you want to hold her?"

"Sure." He replied.

Adam's p.o.v.

As I held the beautiful baby girl, I was flooded with sorrow. She was so perfect, how could I be mad at Chase for this? It's about time we'd be brothers again, despite what he did to my sister. It's not like he hurt her or anything.

"I'm sorry, Chase." I said quietly, in a low voice.

"For what?"

"Being a jerk. This baby wasn't a mistake. It is a miracle." I finished.

"Well, I accept your apology." He said.

"Want to act like brothers again?" I asked, opening up my eyes for a hug.

Chase grinned. "Sure, bro."

The war is over. I handed the baby back to Bree and hugged Chase.

This wasn't gay.

As Bree looked into the infant's eyes, she said,

"Wait, should we name it Crista or Rachel?"

"I honestly think it looks like a Rachel." I said, giving my input.

Bree smiled. "That's perfect."

"Thanks, Adam. I love it". Chase said.

Tasha's p.o.v.

We were all exhausted when we took the baby home. It was still an amazing moment, but I was just so tired out. Hmm. I want pretzels.

I got under the blankets with Donald and dozed off easily.

Then I woke up with an immense amount of pain. I moaned in pain, nudging Donald to get up. I've done this before. It's not as traumatic like the first time. I was more calm now.

"Donald, it's time." I murmured, getting out of bed.

I struggled to put my shoes on, but I managed. This hurt so bad.

We woke the kids up, and they obediently followed me to the car to go to the hospital.

This hurt like hellfire, but I didn't scream all the way like Bree did. She brought the newborn Rachel with her.

I could tell Bree and Chase were having a moment in the back of the car. They kissed a little, and I listened to their conversation to get my mind off the pain.

"We'll make great parents." Bree muttered.

"Oh I know," replied Chase. "I downloaded every patenting book there is."

They made out again, and I wanted to get my mind of of that too.

When we finally made it to the hospital, they got me a room right away. I seemed more calm then the nurse was.

I was bent over to walk, I had a feeling I could make it it I stood up.

I was attracted to machinery and my water broke.

Here we go again.

I can't wait to see my baby boy, Jared.

Donald followed me into the room while the kids waited outside. I realized he was the first person to help me with this.

"You can do it, babe. I know you can." Donald said, giving me a kiss on the lips. That gave me motivation.

I pushed really hard and finally he came out. Not as hard as I remembered, but it was still one of the best moments of my life.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my longest chapter ever! Its dramatic and really sweet... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Remember to visualize the characters!**

**For my next fan fiction, should it be rated T or M?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**More info in the next chapter! **

*FOUR MONTHS LATER*

Chase's p.o.v.

I walk in to the lab, holding baby Rachel. She was so cute. Just like her mother.

I saw Bree sweating on the treadmill. "Hey, babe."

She was clearly out of breath. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." She said, stopping the treadmill.

I put the baby on the chair and I pulled her in close. "You know you don't have to try to get in shape just for me." I muttered.

Her face was maybe an inch from mine. "No, I have to."

"No, you don't. I'll love you no matter what you look like." I said.

She was about twenty pounds overweight, I don't know, maybe more. I didn't care. It was because of the baby anyways.

"Thanks, babe. Did anyone ever tell you that you are so damn attractive?" She said. I kissed her.

Then suddenly she pulled back quickly with a nauseas look on her face.

"What's wrong? Is it my breath?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No, no... I just... Feel like I'm going to throw up." She said, running to the bathroom.

Oh crap.

She can't be pregnant again, I mean, she actually used the pill this time. If she is, we are going to be in so much trouble.

Two kids and we aren't even married.

Marriage never really crossed our minds. Rachel is four months old, and everything is going fine.

I was so nervous, I was sweating. This brought back memories of last year.

She came back after throwing up, nauseated, with her hand on her forehead.

"Chase..."

"Are you pregnant?"

She began trembling. "I don't know."

Tears were in her eyes. "Not again."

Mr. Davenport came in.

"Bree, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't feel good." She replied slowly.

His eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me-"

"I know!" She was panicking, trying not to cry.

Mr. Davenport was infuriated.

"CHASE!"

He was so angry, he slammed a small self sculpture of himself on the ground. It shattered in a million pieces. Bree jumped back, terrified.

Then, Adam and Tasha walked in.

They were immediately concerned. They have Mr. Davenport a confused look, knowing he wouldn't break anything that involves himself.

"BREE GOT PREGNANT AGAIN!" He scolded.

"I'm not pregnant too, this time!" Tasha inputted.

Adam shrugged and acted as if he wasn't that surprised. "So where's Jared?" He asked Tasha.

"He's with Leo. Let me go make sure they're okay..." Tasha said running to the elevator.

Mr. Davenport was boiling now.

"Hey, you never know. She could just have the flu or something." Adam said.

"That's impossible! Her bionic chip enabled her to be immune to-" Mr. Davenport began.

"But does she have her bionic chip in her?" I asked.

"Yeah, you forgot to give my bionics back!" Bree said, relieved.

Mr. Davenport looked slightly better. "Yes, but it could still be pregnancy. Bree, take the test, and if its negative, you get your bionics back. If its positive, you will never get your bionics back, and Leo will permanently be part of the team. That would be your punishment."

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Adam handed her a pregnancy test. "I bought some yesterday just in case."

She snatched it and headed toward the bathroom. I crossed my fingers that she wasn't pregnant again.

To avoid Mr. Davenport's glare, I rocked baby Rachel back and forth. I loved my daughter.

Bree came back with the pregnancy result flipped over so it faced the opposite way. She waited until she got to all of us. The moment of truth.

She anxiously flipped it over. One line.

It was negative.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Mr. Davenport said.

"Wait a minute." He said suspiciously.

"Were you guys nervous if she was pregnant because you had sex again?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"So, uh, Mr. Davenport, are you working on a new invention lately?" Bree began, trying to change the subject. Mr. Davenport didn't believe it.

"Bree, let me see the pregnancy pills I have Chase for his birthday." He said flatly.

She pulled out a large jar from the drawer. Mr. Davenport nearly flipped when he saw the pills were almost half gone.

"You two have a problem! You're addicted!"

Adam just stood there awkwardly. I glanced at Bree, just to see that she was as guilty as I was. I tried to lighten the mood a little.

"By the way, it's very uncomfortable doing it on the cold hard floor."

"I- don't know what to say anymore. I can't stop you. But I'm really disappointed in both of you." Mr. Davenport said sadly.

Bree's p.o.v.

I took the baby upstairs to put the baby in the crib for a nap, but then I heard a knock on the door.

I slowly opened it to see the last person that I want to talk to.

"Owen?"

"Hello, Bree. How is my baby doing? What's his name?" Owen asked, pushing past Bree to look at the infant.

"Um, it's a girl, and her name is Rachel, thank you very much." I said sarcastically, wanting him to leave.

"Bree, look, I know I've been a jerk. I'm so sorry. I can't let someone so hot get away from me."

This is by far the worst apology I've ever heard.

"But I can't believe you got pregnant though. We were well protected. I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, well, you aren't forgiven so, get out of here."  
I said, motioning to the door.

"Yeah, whatever, but I'm still the father right? I was thinking maybe I should keep the baby." Owen said.

"No way! You wanted me to commit abortion!" I retorted.

He gave me this look that made me want to beat him up.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN THE FATHER!" I yelled.

"Then who is?"

"Certainly not you."

After a moment of silence I asked,

"Why are you even here?"

"To do what we did before." Owen said before kissing me and attempting to take off my clothes.

One of my biggest regrets was doing it with Owen. I hated him now. Anger flowed through my veins as I tried to get him off of me, but he kept making out with me.

"Get off!" I said, getting mad.

Maybe if I spit in this mouth he will stop. Once I did, he just swallowed my saliva and pressed me relentlessly against his body. I kicked, and tried to pull him off of me, but neither succeeded.

Chase's p.o.v.

I casually walk to the living room to see Bree and Own making out.

"BREE?!" I yelled.

"Chase, this isn't what it looks like-"

"No. It's exactly what it looks like. Owen, what are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Visiting my baby?" He said.

"You're baby?" I asked.

"Yes, because I did it with your sister thirteen months ago."

"WHAT?!"

Bree looked like a deer in the headlights. Owen opened the door carelessly and left.

"Bree, is this true?"

"Well, yeah... Before I fell in love with you... He was my boyfriend, but you changed all of that." Bree said quietly.

"So it really is his baby?" I asked, getting more and more mad.

She hesitated. "No. Remember when we had to fill out all those papers and do all those tests for Rachel? It proves that it is ours."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Besides, Owen and I were protected anyway, you and I weren't." She said.

"Oh that's right, because you lied to me about that."

Bree looked as if she was about to cry. I can't stand this anymore.

"Okay, so first you lie about being on the pill, now I found out you had sex with Owen? That's it. I'm done." I said strongly.

I needed a break from this. I grabbed my duffel bag, which I'm pretty sure has my keys inside. I wanted to just get the keys for the car to take a nice long drive. Maybe it'll help me calm down.

So I just grabbed the entire large bag, because I don't want to dig through everything. I didn't want to stay around Bree for now, because Spike may come out.

I grabbed the bag and slammed the door.

Bree's p.o.v.

Tears blurred my vision. As I watched Chase slam the door with that bag. He left me. He's gone.

I break down crying and crying, I can't believe my actions caused the only thing that I loved to move out and ditch me.

My heart feels like someone ripped it out and torn it to shreds. I'm broken, I'm crying harder than I ever did on the couch. It was hard for the fact that he isn't coming home again to sink in.

Maybe he will. Just to say goodbye to everyone, say sorry to me, but leave anyway. To find a better life...

This made me cry harder. What about the baby? Rachel will grow up without a father...

I just can believe he's gone for good.

As I was crying my eyes out, Tasha came walking in.

"Honey, what's he matter?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Ch-Chase left me."

She gave me sympathy right away. "Why?"

I told her everything. Every truth, and every sin of mine.

"It'll be okay." She finally said.

No it won't! I don't want anyone else but Chase!

He meant so much to me, and now that he's gone, it breaks my heart.

I cryer for hours, using up two tissue boxes. Dirty tissues were scattered on the floor, I need to do something about this.

Not about cleaning up the tissues, I'm talking about getting Chase back.

I told Tasha I went looking for Chase. I will search for hours on end. I'm going to check every hotel, and every place he likes.

It can't end like this.

Chase's p.o.v.

I drove for miles, wondering where I'm going. I had no idea. I just needed to clear my mind.

Driving wasn't helping, so I parked the car and began walking down mainstreet. I don't know where I was. All I knew was I was two hours away from home. I'm not worried, the GPS can just take me home.

Unexpectedly, a really attractive woman came up to me. She looked about my age, she looked like trouble.

"Hey hot stuff, where are you heading off to?" She asked.

She was tempting, but I didn't want her. The only one I loved was Bree, even though I'm mad at her right now. But I can tell that the anger is fading away and love is appearing like sun through dark clouds.

"I'm just walking around." I said, trying to push past her.

"Tell you what. Say your mine and you can do whatever you want to me." She said seductively.

"No." I said plainly.

"I know you want to." She added.

She was beautiful, though. She had long auburn hair, perfect complexion. Big breasts too, but I didn't want her at all.

The air was cold. Cars were zipping by. Suddenly, she jumped on me. I was still upright, but she wrapped her legs around mine, running her body against me.

I had absolutely no interest in this.

"Do you wanna stop?" I said flatly.

"You're right. We should go somewhere more private."

She forced me into a shop, and then into a bathroom, but then I yanked her arm away.

"No." I said, waking out. I just needed to get to my car and go home. Hopefully, no other women will try to harass me.

Davenport's p.o.v.

I came home to find that Bree and Chase weren't here.

"Where are they?" I asked my wife.

Tasha sighed and explained everything.

"What? Bree went out looking for him? It's nearly nine at night! What time did they leave?"

"Well, Chase left around four, and Bree looked for him shortly after." Tasha said.

"So Bree thinks Chase dumped her? It doesn't sound like him. I'm going to call him." I said dialing on the cell phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Davenport. Why did you dump Bree?"

"I didn't dump her. I just dramatically exited and took a long drive to clear my mind."

"Bree thinks you left her."

"Oh no..."

"Come home soon! Where are you?"

"I'm about to leave. I'll be home in maybe an hour."

"Alright, bye." I said, hanging up. At least he's safe, wherever he is.

A few minutes later, I saw Bree coming in in tears.

"I- I can't find him anywhere!" She sobbed, burying her face in a pillow. I went to comfort her, and so did Tasha.

"Bree, he didn't leave you, he just went to take a car ride." I said.

Bree immediately stopped crying. "Really?"

"Yes." I assured her. "He'll come home soon."

Chase's p.o.v.

I was about to get in my car, but then I eyed a high end jewelry store. I smiled. It's time.

I drove back nervous. Nervous, about the question I was about to ask. I had to make this perfect.

I anxiously drove back, I could wait until I got back home.

Bree's p.o.v.

I just wanted Chase to come back. I'm so relieved that he didn't leave me after all. That was a stupid thought anyway.

The door slowly creaked open. There he was, the love of my life. I could tell he was freezing, even with that heavy winter coat on.

"Chase!" I shrieked, running into his arms. It was the best feeling in he world.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Chase dug around in his pocket, and pulled out a small box.

He got down on one knee and said,

"Breeane Davenport, will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is definitely different, tell me how you like the drunk scene. **

**SNEAK PEAK: Maybe I'll be daring and try a M rated fanfic, one that includes the following: main characters beginning drunk, sex, and a major hangover. No pregnancy, but it will be focused more on their bionics. It will be a re make (kind of) of Drone Alone. **

**And if you aren't a dirty person, here is a sneak peak of the up-coming story:**

**Lab Rats Twilight **

**It wound involve sex that much- I don't know. Maybe at the end. Lab rats Twilight will be Adam and Chase fighting over Bree. Really dramatic, like a remake of the worldwide series hit, Twilight. **

**I will write both, but which one do you want write first?**

**VOTE!**

**Anyway, back to this chapter. Please give your honest opinion on it!**

**REMEMBER TO VISUALIZE THE CHARACTERS!**

**Love you!**

Bree's p.o.v.

I was so overjoyed that I was trembling.

"Yes, Chase I will marry you!"

I was full of tears and happiness it was unbelievable. I'm going to be his wife!

He was still kneeling down, and then he pulled the ring out of the box and fastened it on my finger. It was stunning.

We hugged really tight, and had a slow kiss. When we pulled apart, everyone seemed happy for us.

"Congrats, guys." Mr. Davenport said, finally happy that we will get married.

"There are so many plans to make!" Tasha said excitedly. "When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible." Chase replied, glancing at me.

"A month?" I asked him.

"Sure."

He smiled at me and touched my hair gently. He was just so sexy. I'm just so glad he's my husband.

"I'm going to plan the awesomest wedding for you guys. I'm thinking that the theme could be me." Mr. Davenport said.

"How about we let Tasha do the planning." I said, giving my mom a wink. She nodded.

"I'll help, too!" Leo said, jumping up and down.

I'm glad I got my bionic chip back, he's not faster than me now.

"Okay, Leo. Adam, would you like to help plan too?" Chase asked.

"Sure." Adam said.

This was one of the best times of my life. I honestly could picture myself with anyone else but Chase.

After all we been through, we made it. When I almost died, the pregnancy, the division of the family, the embarrassment. It was all worth while. I made it through all that alive, and with a purple heart. It's like we were on top of a mountain, looking at the beautiful scenery.

Everyone was right. It was okay after all.

Leo's p.o.v.

Two weeks later, the wedding was booked but there was still much to do. It feels like all everyone ever talks about is the wedding. One day, mom actually asked me something.

"Leo, would you like to invite anyone?"

"Okay." I said.

I knew exactly who I was going to invite, my crush, Janelle. I've always liked her, and maybe she liked me too. Maybe is she's my date, she'll see Chase and Bree's love, and some of the love will spread on us. Janelle looks a lot like Madison Pettis.

I remember when my mom and Davenport got married years ago. It was fun, I thought that it would be him, my mom and I. But then we discovered there were three bionic teenagers living in the basement. They were slightly older than me. I was thirteen, Bree was two years older, Chase was one year older than her, and Adam is two years older than Chase.

That was way back when we were really innocent, when Adam, Bree and Chase thought they we siblings. The pregnancy destroyed that completely. Baby Rachel was born on Chase's eighteenth birthday. Baby Jared was born a few hours after midnight, which makes him born the day after. They were both adorable, and so small too.

Now, I'm fifteen, Bree is a mom at seventeen, Chase is still eighteen, and Adam is now twenty.

I saw in the living room that my mom and Bree were talking about the wedding. I made my way over there.

"Hi, ladies."

"Hey, Leo. By the way, do you want to be the flower boy?" Bree asked me.

"What? No. Are you kidding me? I'm awesome, not meant to be a flower boy. Chase already promised me that I could be-whatever those people are who stand by the groom on the altar."

"You mean the groomsmen?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, so Bree, do you want the flowers on the table pink or blue?" Mom asked.

"Both."

"What band should we hire? I can afford all of them."

"Lady Antebellum." Bree replied. She sure loves country music.

"Who are your chosen bridesmaids?"

"Okay let's see. Danielle, Caitlyn, Hayley, Olivia and Faith." Bree answered.

"Didn't you say Caitlyn got pregnant?"

"Oh right, so it's just Danielle, Hayley, Olivia, and Faith."

Mom got excited. "We have to pick out the dresses!"

"Yes! I can't wait to pick out my wedding dress- and the bridesmaids dresses!" Bree shrieked happily.

"Let's go tomorrow!"

I was bored of all the girly wedding talk, so I went to my room to play video games.

*ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER*

Chase's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sight of Mr. Davenport outside my capsule.

"Hey, man." He said. "I need to talk to you."

My wedding was four days away and I could wait. Most guys would be nervous, but I was so confident that I wanted to marry Bree.

Beautiful, selfless, brave, sexy Bree. My soon to be wife.

"Good morning, Mr. Davenport." I said.

"So I came to talk to you about a bachelor party." Mr. Davenport said excitedly.

"Bachelor party? I never thought of one." I said.

"Chase, you're getting married young and you'll spend the rest of your life tied to Bree, so you need a bachelor party."

"Happily tied together." I said happily.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes.

"Is Bree having a bachelorette party?" I asked.

"Yeah I think she's having a sleepover with her bridesmaids."

I shrugged. "Alright. Maybe I'll have a bachelor party. Where would we go?"

"How about a strip club?" Mr. Davenport said casually.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because its not right." I said strongly.

"Have a little fun! What would make you go?"

"If Bree was working there."

Mr. Davenport gave me a weird look, but then it faded into a smile.

"At least your committed to Bree, it looks like you guys aren't going to divorce in a few years." He said.

The idea of Bree and I divorcing broke my heart. How could we ever leave each other? I loved her with all my heart.

"So about that bachelor party..." Mr. Davenport began. "If you aren't going to a strip club do you want to go to a bar?"

I thought about it. I wouldn't get that drunk when I'm married so, I guess I can get some guys together and have it there.

"Okay, that'll be fun."

"Chase, I'm warning you, don't get too drunk. It can mess with your bionic info structure."

"How?"

"You can majorly glitch."

"Oh."

"So who are you going to invite?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Um, Adam, and Dave. I'd invite Leo, but he's under the drinking age." I answered.

"Who's your groomsmen?"

"Leo, Dave, and Adam's my best man. Do you want to be one of the groomsmen?" I asked.

"Well, considering I'm paying for the entire thing, yes. Can I make balloons with my face on them?"

"No."

"Please? I'm paying for the whole wedding and I'm buying gifts..."

"Fine. Knock yourself out."

I went upstairs to call the guys for the party at the bar tomorrow night. I was giddy and excited.

As my wedding neared, I have to admit, I was getting excited for my bachelor party. Bree was having her sleepover tonight. No boys allowed.

I was going to the bar at ten o'clock at night, and Mr. Davenport said I can stay as long as I wanted, just as long as I don't get a hangover.

I honestly didn't know how much I want to drink. I never had hard drinks. Before, I was under the drinking age though. I hope the drinks won't make me glitch. After tonight, I'd have an entire day to prepare for my wedding.

When ten o'clock rolled around, Dave showed up.

"Hey, man! Congrats!" He said. Dave had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He wasn't married, but he pretty much dates a different girl every other week, telling everyone she's the love of his life.

"Hey, Dave. So who are you dating now?"

"She's a real beauty. I love her so much. Her name is, uh- crap! What was it? I'm pretty sure it's either Kassandra or Renee."

"Alright, then." I replied. "Adam should be down in just a second."

When Adam came down the stairs, he wore a leather jacket, tight jeans, and heavy cologne.

"What are you all dressed up for?" I asked.

"I invited Danielle." He answered.

"You what?!" I asked.

"Who's Danielle?" Dave asked. "I can't believe I've never dated a Danielle."

"She's my girlfriend." Adam replied.

"Adam, this is a bachelor party."

"So?"

"Bachelor means guys only."

"Well, she loves parties, and she's wearing a low cut top, so that's great for me!"

"Whatever, lets just go." I said.

Adam drove his car there, it was a pretty nice car. But not as nice as mine.

"Okay, so whoever is the least drunk will drive home." Dave said, sophisticatedly.

Good thing it's not my car. Because I want to get plastered.

When we got to the bar, it was dark and the counter was crowded. Dave has obviously been here before, but its a first for me and Adam.

The music was pumping, blasting through my eardrums. Was this a bad idea? Should I go home?

"Come on, try some beer." Dave encouraged me.

I put down a lot, and ever since then, everything seemed blurry. I think I remember Adam and Danielle touching each other, they went to the bathroom and didn't come back for a while. I'm pretty sure Dave introduced me to all these fancy drinks I forgot the names of. I broke glass, poured some liquid on my head and other people.

I had fun, knowing it was maybe the last time I'd have a night like this. I forgot about Bree and all that stress from the wedding for a while. It's probably what I needed.

I felt like a real asshole. Well, back when I was aware of my actions, that is. Then I realized every one was acting the exact same way.

The bartender passed out, so it was a free for all as I danced the night away.

I think the manager came around four in the morning, shutting down the club because the bartender passed out. The manager was pissed off, so everyone attempted to run out as fast as we can. Instead we ran sideways, crashing into walls and falling down staircases.

Being high was a weird feeling, I couldn't think straight, but I kind of liked it.

Adam, Dave, and I stumbled out of the club, really confused.

"How are we going to get home now?" I slurred.

"I don't know..." Dave said, walking sideways.

Like idiots, we were puking on the sidewalk for the next hour and a half. Mr. Davenport probably wondered where we were, so I saw his car pull up to come get us.


	19. Chapter 19

**The next chapter is the wedding! Yay!**

**So after that chapter, I'm going to do maybe a narration of the summary of this entire story, then a "fifteen years later" or something.**

**I really appreciate you reading it & reviewing my story. It means a lot to me!**

**Remember to VOTE on my official poll!**

** Love you guys!**

Chase's p.o.v.

I tried my best to find my way to the car. It was an epic fail.

I stumbled into a tree, and almost slipped on Adam's throw up. Then, Mr. Davenport got out of the car to help me in the car. My vision was getting blurry. It felt like there was fire inside me.

Mr. Davenport kept on talking, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Chase, I told you not to get that drunk!" Bree is worried sick about you at home?"

"Bree? Who's that?" I slurred.

"Your fiancé!" He yelled.

Dave and Adam slowly found their ways to the backseats.

I was so drunk, I just randomly started laughing. "My what?"

"Your getting married tomorrow!" He scolded.

I continued laugh until my vision was getting really weird. All I saw was pixels.

I felt really nauseas and I looked around. All pixels.

I found this hilarious.

"Chase, what's the matter?"

"I...I see pixels everywhere! Cool! I'm in a video game!"

"You're glitching." Mr. Davenport whispered, aware that Dave was in the car. Dave doesn't know about the bionic secret.

"On going what's?" Adam slurred.

"Adam, you're talking backwards!" Mr. Davenport said, very concerned.

"I need to get them home now!" Mr. Davenport said, speeding home as fast as possible.

When Mr. Davenport got to Dave's house, he realized Dave passed out. He carried him out of his car, and into his front porch.

"Fun was that." Adam slurred, laughing.

"I know." I slurred back. "You... Look so blocky."

"Bro thanks."

Later, I felt the car jolt to a stop, and Mr. Davenport yanked us out.

Bree's p.o.v.

I hope Chase was okay. It was six in the morning, my bridesmaids left already from the sleepover.

How could he be gone for this long? Mr. Davenport left to find him an hour ago, and I hope he comes home soon.

I was playing with baby Rachel and Jared, which wasn't much. They were about five months old. They can't talk, walk, catch, or anything. Jared found a tissue box. He was ripping them out, so amazed by them. It wasn't long before Rachel started pulling them out too. So cute, and so tiny. They have so much to learn.

Then, the door flew open. Mr. Davenport was practically dragging Chase and Adam in.

"What happened?!" I asked.

They looked plastered. They were covered in slight bloodstains, and smelled like liquor.

"Clouds like I." Adam slurred.

"Adam, why are you talking backwards?"

Chase looked confused. He walks around, tripping over things. He collapsed on the couch, moaning.

"Mr. Davenport, what the hell happened to them?" I yelled, kneeling down by Chase.

"They got really crazy last night." Mr. Davenport replied. "The drinks interfered with their bionics. They're glitching."

"Chase."

No reply.

"Dammit, Chase! You're getting married to me tomorrow."

Chase laughed. "You look like pretty pixels." He slurred.

I stood up. "What does he mean?"

"He only sees in pixels." Mr. Davenport said.

"Chase, listen to me." I said, kneeling down beside him again.

He was laughing and touching me, pulling on my clothes.

"Stop it." I said, swatting his hands away.

I kissed him really hard, maybe that will bring him to his senses. Man, I can't believe I'll be married to a drunk.

He tasted like liquor. Gross. Honestly, I don't like drinking. Maybe I'll have wine at the after party tomorrow.

"Mr. Davenport, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. We just have to hope he's alright tomorrow." And with that, Mr. Davenport left.

I took the babies away from him, cautiously.

Suddenly, Chase slowly stood up.

"Guide me to the bathroom."

I helped him get to the toilet, and there her threw up for a long time.

I curled up in a ball on the couch, face down. I hope he won't become an addict.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

The boys finally looked like they were done throwing up. Adam was done first.

"Never doing that again." He said, plopping on the couch next to me.

At least Adam talked normally again. He still acted slightly hungover.

"What did you do?"

"I think I had sex." He said slowly.

I was alarmed. "What? With who?"

"Danielle."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was drunk."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You better hope she's not pregnant."

"Bree, relax. It's not like we kissed."

"Adam- I need to tell you how babies are born."

After that awkward conversation, Adam was shocked. Stupid. But I loved him anyway.

"Word of advice, don't mix wine and beer together." Chase said, making his way to the living room.

"Is my Chasey back?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes." There's my sexy husband.

"So what does your wedding dress look like?" Chase asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said mysteriously.

"Aw, come on. Please tell me!"

"No. You'll find out tomorrow."

That night, Chase slept in my capsule. I inhaled the scent of him, but it didn't smell the same. Still smelled like alcohol. That's okay, at least he won't have a night like that again. He told me he had a major headache, and that he finally saw things normally.

The wedding was at five tomorrow night. I could hardly wait.

I was excited for my wedding tomorrow. Everything was set up, there was nothing to worry about...

I drifted asleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS IS MY SWEETEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Now, you might think its over. **

**Its not. **

**I have a lot to go through. So, one of you asked if drunk Chase will return...**

**Sure, that can happen!**

**Approx. Chapters left- about 4**

**Enjoy! Remember to visualize, and to take my poll!**

**So far, one person voted. **

**That's sad. **

Chase's p.o.v.

In the morning, I felt so much better. Yesterday was just a blur. Today is the day.

My wedding day.

I softly kissed Bree on the lips to wake her up and her eyes open. She immediately looked excited.

We got dressed out of our pajamas, and headed upstairs. It was a cold December day. Today was December 18th. It was going to snow flurry later on, but not so much that people couldn't get to our wedding. It was nearly Christmas.

When we got upstairs, everyone, especially Tasha were rushing around, making sure everything was perfect.

"The Daven-balloons are almost blown up!" Mr. Davenport said, proud of himself. The balloons looked ridiculous. But I was too happy to care.

Bree and I spent the morning together, holding hands and getting all cozy. She was too beautiful.

We also spent time with our baby Rachel, trying to get her to lean the words "mommy" and "daddy"

We were overjoyed when she said "ma-ma" and "da-da."

I couldn't tell if she inherited our bionics. I guess we'll find out when she's older...

But then when she crawled, she super speeded around the entire living room.

"Aww! She has my super speed!" Bree exclaimed.

Mr. Davenport witnessed this. "Guys, I need your opinion."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Should I give Jared a bionic power? I just don't think it's fair if he grows up in Rachel's shadow, with super speed and smarts."

"That's a good idea." Bree said.

"Maybe you should give him the ability to fly. I know I've always wanted that." I said.

"Chase, I would give you all more abilities, but you don't have the space on your chip. Also, it would be harder to handle." Mr. Davenport replied.

"So when are you going to give him the ability to fly?" Bree asked.

"Right now."

"Really? A flying baby? Maybe you should put it in him now, and enable it when he's old enough to understand." I said.

"Good idea." He replied, taking his son down to the lab.

About and hour before the wedding, Bree and I had to part. She had to get together with her bridesmaids and I had to go with my groomsmen. After that, we'll drive in separate limos, and meet in the church.

Bree's p.o.v.

Tasha helped me in my wedding gown, which looked gorgeous. My hair was done, and I had full makeup on. I felt special and happy. Mr. Davenport and Tasha would bring Rachel and Jared to the wedding, too.

I got together with my girls in the limo. Haley, Faith, and Danielle stood tall in purple, silky, matching dresses. Olivia didn't show up yet, so we waited for her.

"Wow, guys, you look beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"You look even better!" Faith said, giving me a hug.

"So Bree, where are you and Chase going for your honeymoon?" Haley asked.

"Well I don't know. My dad invented this gadget where he can flash us anywhere in a nano second, so we can go where every we want." I said.

I had to call Mr. Davenport "dad" when I'm around my friends. It's all part of the secret.

Then all of a sudden, Olivia opened the limo door with a huge smile on her face.

"Big news guys! Andreas proposed! I'm getting married just like you, Bree!" She said excitedly.

"Congrats, Liv!" Danielle said.

"Thanks!" Olivia replied. She had a large diamond on her finger. But I bet she doesn't have a deep relationship like Chase and I have. I can't wait to see him.

I told the limo driver that everyone was here, so we began to drive to the Church.

Chase's p.o.v.

I impatiently waited in the front of the Church for my bride. Everyone was in the pews, whispering.

I saw Tasha and Janelle in the front pew, along with other family members. Tasha was holding baby Jared, and Janelle volunteered to hold my daughter.

Dave, Adam, and Leo lined up beside me as the ceremony began, creating a barrier between me and them. The music from the band blasted from the back. 'Here Comes The Bride' played in the most triumphant way was Bree started to walk down the isle.

She was in a gorgeous mermaid gown, with diamond on the edges. It had fine accents and highlighted her figure perfectly. Her makeup was done amazingly and her hair was down. She looked like an angel. Mr. Davenport was walking beside her, ready to give her away. I see a tear of happiness fall from his eye.

Bree's p.o.v.

I was nearly half way down the isle, as got closer and closer to Chase. He looked hot in that tux, his hair was perfect. He never looked sexier.

The priest patiently waited until I got there. He smiled and got between us.

The music stopped, and the priest said a bunch of things, leading up to this:

"Chase Davenport, do you take Breeane Davenport to be your loving wife?"

"I do." He said with full confidence, putting a solid gold ring on my finger.

"Breeane Davenport, do you take Chase Davenport to be your caring husband?"

I paused and smiled, with a slight tear of joy in my eyes. "I do."

I slipped the golden ring on Chase's finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!"

This was one of the sweetest moments of my life. After a moment of happy silence, the priest said,

"You may kiss the bride."

Now this what I've been waiting for.

I kissed him with the most passion that I possibly could give, eventually we drew closer, getting lost. It felt like heaven.

Chase's p.o.v.

The kiss was getting deeper by the second. It's not the longest, but it was still the best. I was so content in this position, I had no concept of time.

I felt the priest tap me on the shoulder.

My face flushed and I pulled apart. The audience started laughing and Bree blushed. We were both embarrassed, but it was happy embarrassment. We started laughing with the crowd, and then the ceremony continued.

The reception was amazing. When all of our guests arrived at the party, our celebrity guests arrived.

Hilary Scott, Charles Kelly, and Dave Haywood got their stuff ready to perform all night. They were Lady Antebellum, Bree's favorite band of all time. They played mostly country, it's the only artist with country music that I actually like. Other guys have too much of a western accent. Mr. Davenport was a genius with booking bands.

Hilary Scott, the female vocalist of the band was five months pregnant by Dave Haywood. Good luck!

They didn't perform many slow songs to start off. Songs like: "Stars Tonight" "We Owned the Night" "Compass" "Friday Night" "Long Gone" "Can't Stand the Rain" "Long Teenage Goodbye" and "Downtown"

Hilary Scott was an amazing singer. So much power.

Bree and I danced, we kissed, she had some wine. I didn't drink at all, knowing that I can't get drunk and glitch in front of all these people. In front of my wife.

I'm so happy that Bree is officially my wife. I'm ecstatic.

Then, Bree had to throw a bouquet of flowers in the air, and if one of the un-married ladies catches it, legend has it that they will get married next.

A bunch of women gathered behind Bree, and she tossed the pink bouquet in the air. Everybody carefully watched it, some women even dove for it.

It landed in Janelle's hands. Everyone gasped.

She looked at Leo and smiled.

Finally, a slow song played called "Dancing Away With My Heart," which was Bree's favorite song. We pulled in close, relating to every lyric that was sung.

"I can still feel my head on your shoulders,

Hoping that song would never be over.

I haven't seen you in ages

Sometimes I find myself

Wondering where you are.

For me you'll always be eighteen,

And beautiful,

And dancin'

Away with my heart..."


	21. Chapter 21

In the very beginning, the story shows normal life in the Davenport mansion. Getting ready for a life threatening mission was normal for the lab rats. Right away in chapter one, Bree admits in her point of view, that she likes Chase. In the next chapter, Chase admits he likes Bree. They have hidden feelings for each other, but they both think it would be weird if they confessed.

As stage story goes on, it gets a little gruesome. With a setting like the Hunger Games, Adam Bree and Chase must prevent bad guys that will bring harm to Mr. Davenport's business. They succeed, but there is a terrible thing that happened. One of the guys greatly injured Bree. Chase kisses her to get her conscious.

Back at home, Bree takes a medicine to put her to sleep completely for three days. Chase stares at her for hours on end. When Bree wakes up, she stands, kisses him, and they make out for a long time, knowing its wrong.

Their love is forbidden. They're brother and sister. They get Eddy to do a DNA test for all three of them. The results were that only Adam and Bree were related. Chase and Bree kissed really hard and aggressively, Adam witnesses this and he is completely grossed out.

Then, things got hot and heavy. One night, they slept together, and Bree lied about being on the pill. Bree and Chase underestimate Adam, who isn't as dumb as he looks. Adam gets mad at Chase for what he has done to his sister, Bree. After that, Bree feels sick. She's throwing up, and she missed her period. Bree admits that she might be pregnant. Chase is upset, but doesn't leave her. Chase assures her everything will be alright. Bree took a test that verified it. She was definitely pregnant. Mr. Davenport finds out, and he is majorly passed off.

That night, Tasha reveals that she's pregnant. Mr. Davenport didn't want this to happen, but Tasha wanted a child with him. The family felt torn. Shortly after this, Tasha and Bree bond. They were brought together by pregnancy.

When Bree was three months pregnant, Chase tries have sex with her again, but he gets caught.

A month later, Owen thinks that he got her pregnant. He leaves Bree, and Bree goes along with it. Then, Adam, Bree and Chase drop out of school.

Bree and Chase are having a girl and Mr. Davenport is having a boy!

Douglas returns. He insults Bree because she's pregnant and he tries to hurt the baby. Mr. Davenport decides that Bree can't go on missions, and he gives Leo the super speed.

On Chase's 18th birthday, Bree gave birth. Baby Rachel had the same birthday as her daddy.

In chapter seventeen, there is a pregnancy tease and Bree and Chase have a big fight. Chase goes out to take a long car ride, but Bree thinks Chase left her. Mr. Davenport straightens things up, and Chase asks Bree to marry him. Bree accepts happily.

On his bachelor party, Chase and Adam get drunk, and Adam has sex with Danielle. They both glitch, and its a big humorous mess. It's interesting.

Then, it's Bree and Chase's big wedding day, and everything is alright.

As you can see, I've created these characters differently. In this story, Adam is more mature than Chase because Chase lost his virginity before he did. Adam was very protective and clever. He isn't as dumb as he looks.

I've read some fanfictions, where Mr. Davenport is slightly "disappointed" in Bree and Chase.

No.

Here, he completely flips out!

I really tried to do my best for this fanfiction. I hope you guys appreciate it! I love you guys!

Man, I can't believe I got this many views. It means so much to me, that you guys care, and read it. You've encouraged me to write more stories after this!

As you can see in my summary, everything seems all right.

Until...

Trouble in paradise!

Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter:

***15 YEARS LATER***

Approx. Chapters left: around 4


	22. Chapter 22

**I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for this chapter. Well, here it is.**

**NOTE- Rachel and Crista refer to Bree and Chase and "mom" and "dad", and they refer Adam as "Uncle Adam". They call Mr. Davenport "grandpa" and Tasha "grandma Tasha"**

**Jared calls Bree "Aunt Bree" and Chase "Uncle Chase" and "Uncle Adam" and Mr. Davenport "dad" and Tasha "mom"**

**ENJOY!**

**~F~I~F~T~E~E~N~~Y~E~A~R~S~~L~A~T~E~R~**

Chase's p.o.v.

Today was the birthday of my daughter and I, we're having a celebration with the family.

Rachel turns fifteen today, and I turn thirty three. I can still remember the adventure we've gone through that led to her birth. Now, she's all grown up.

She has deep brown hair, brown eyes, and dimples. She was tall, she has her mom's figure. She was beautiful, I'm glad she's my daughter.

"Hey Chase. When should we give out presents?" My lovely wife, Bree asked me.

We aren't as sexually active as we were fifteen years ago, but it happens often. I smirked just thinking about it.

Bree was now thirty two years old. She wasn't old looking, she had no wrinkles or anything. She was more toned, her hair grew darker. She was a fine woman.

I'm more of a man now. I was thinking about growing a beard, but then again, I better not. Adam's trying to grow a mustache.

Adam has been married to Danielle for twelve years now, they have a daughter named Sara. She was seven years old and adorable. She has super strength, thanks to Adam. Mr. Davenport promised she can be the addition to the team when she's older.

Sara had blonde hair from Danielle, and green eyes from Adam. Danielle also lives with us, and knows our bionic secret.

Adam, Bree, and I don't go on missions anymore, but we still have our abilities. They come in handy around he house. We are retired, but we're training Rachel, Jared and Crista.

Crista was my second daughter. She was born two years after Rachel, making her thirteen. Rachel and Crista have always been best friends.

Now their bionic powers get complicated.

It turns out, Rachel only inherited Bree's speed, and Crista inherited my super smarts. I'm fine with that. Jared has the ability to fly, thanks to Mr. Davenport.

Their the new three-some, the next generation of bionic heroes.

Leo got engaged last month to his high school sweetheart, Janelle. Leo isn't short anymore, we can't make fun of his height. He's thirty already.

The mansion is big to fit all of us- Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Adam, Bree, myself, Danielle, Leo, Jared, Rachel, Crista, and Sarah. And in a few weeks, Janelle would be moving in. Leo can't wait.

And with all these people, we still have extra rooms!

Rachel's p.o.v.

Mr. Davenport sure gave great gifts. That's one of the pros of having a billionaire as a grandfather. Mr. Davenport was 54, but he always dyed his hair black when it got grey. My grandmother, grandma Tasha was 51 years old.

After the big birthday celebration, I super speeded down to the lab where Crista was. Dad was lurking around, but then he left and I realized something.

It was Mr. Davenport's phone! I so want to hack into it.

"Hey, Crista, look!" I whispered, picking up the phone.

"It's grandpa's phone. What do you think the password is?" She asked.

I paused for a second. "Donald Davenport, no spaces."

She typed it in carefully, and sure enough it unlocked. We high-fived and giggled. This is why we are best friends.

Grandpa'a phone was boring except for his google history. We were cracking up by some of the results.

"How to eat a cupcake?" I said between laughs.

"Check out his one, 'How to attract women of all ages!'" Crista exclaimed.

We were laughing so hard over them. Especially the sexual searches. Then we heard to elevator ding and we panicked.

"Mom? Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here? What are you doing?" Mom asked back, eyeing the phone.

"Well, you know. Stuff..." Crista said awkwardly.

"Give me that!" Mom said. "And what is so funny on your grandfather's cell phone?"

"Just-just looks the search history!" I said.

Pretty soon, we were all laughing so hard we almost cried. The stuff this man looks up...

Then something caught my eye. I saw Jared walking in the lab.

"Aunt Bree, um, Uncle Chase needs you for something. Something about masturbation...?"

"Ooooh!" Mom shrieked happily, super speeding upstairs.

Disgusting.

It's confusing, let me warn you. Jared is the son my grandfather, Mr. Davenport and my grandmother, Tasha. But it doesn't make Mom, Dad, and Uncle Adam his siblings. Jared just calls them like an aunt or uncle. This is a perfectly weird family.

Secretly, I had a crush on Jared. He's cute. He was dark hair, not exactly black, but not brown either. He has adorable dimples, and a smile that completely melts me. I just want to hold his hand.

I've known him for fifteen years and I've liked him for most of them. I've told Crista the secret, but maybe I should admit it to him.

"Hey blondie." Jared said to me. I gigged.

I wasn't blonde. It's just my hair is relatively lighter compared to his.

Crista snuck into her capsule and pretended like she wasn't there.

Unexpectedly, he drew closer and put his hands around my waist.

Jared's p.o.v.

I couldn't help myself. She just looked so pretty at that moment. Her mascara was done perfectly, the blush completely highlighted her cheekbones, and her lips were the prefect shade of pink.

Is it weird- for me to like Rachel? What does she think of me? I had no idea what I was going to do next. I was just holding her by the waist like an idiot.

From her capsule, Crista played romantic music from her e-pod, sarcastically dancing to it. Rachel shot her a glare.

"I- I um..." She stuttered, trying to find he words.

"You what?" I asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I can't."

"You can tell me anything." I said softly, looking her in the eye.

Rachel hesitated. "I like you." She finally said.

I paused. "I like you too. I always did."

"Same here."

We pulled in for a hug. She smelled like sweet rainbows.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course!" She laughed. "Should we keep it a secret?"

"We don't have to."

Just then Uncle Chase and Aunt Bree came in, trying to act casual. Smoothening out their clothing, and strutting towards us like nothing happened.

"You two have fun?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes." Uncle Chase said quickly.

"So what's up, sweetie?" Aunt Bree asked, covering up.

"Jared is my boyfriend now!" Rachel said excitedly.

Uncle Chase looked concerned, Aunt Bree looked happy for Rachel.

"Alright, but Jared, I'm warning you, don't pull anything fancy on my daughter."

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Don't call me, sir! I'm the fun uncle, remember?!" He said, laughing.

Rachel, Crista, Aunt Bree, Uncle Chase and I were just standing there, enjoying the family moment, when we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Uncle Chase said, going upstairs to see who is at the door.

**This cliffhanger is really lame... I just didn't want to torture you guys with the suspense of what evil person is at the door. Next chapter might get a little gruesome, I can't wait to update!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chase's p.o.v.

Before I opened the door, I thought it was Mr. Davenport coming back from his business trip because he forgot one of his mirrors or something.

But it wasn't. It was someone is never think I would see in my life again.

"Owen?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"To get Bree back." He flatly replied, trying to push past me.

"Okay, that isn't gonna happen." I said, blocking his way.

"Do you really want it to get nasty?" He said.

"No."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. Just let me see Bree."

"No, and what's the worst you can do? Paint me to death?" I retorted to his threat.

He's not getting near Bree, He could hurt her or rape her as revenge for dumping him years ago. I always hated him.

He slammed his hand into my chest and I stumbled backwards. If he wants a fight, he'll get one. With my super smarts, I can calibrate each possible move and defense I could make.

I kicked him as fast as I can. I hit him in various places, putting up a good fight. Owen was toying with me. He had a smirk on his face, almost asking for me to do something that I would regret.

With all my strength, I grabbed his arm, and flipped him so he'd land flat on his back.

"You-you shouldn't have done that." Owen said, standing up, regaining his strength. He pulled something out of his pocket, getting closer to me.

Looking at me right in the eye, he jabbed the sharp knife into my heart, and I let out a cry of pain. At first I couldn't comprehend what was happening. The pain got worst by the second. It was hard to see for a moment. When I regained sight, the first thing I saw was the floor. Then I saw a red liquid dripping on it.

That was my blood.

He jabbed me again, right in the neck. I fell to the floor. Everything went completely black. The last thing I saw was Owen's pleased face.

Bree's p.o.v.

"OWEN!" I said fiercely, quickly walking over to him. I saw the bloodly knife and I was curious.

I gasped and nearly passed out when I saw Chase bleeding on the floor. I was trembling as I knelt down beside him. I put my head against his bloodly chest, trying to hear a heartbeat. I didn't even care if my hair was soaked with his blood. Nothing. No heartbeat.

"Rachel, call 911, Jared, stop Owen! Tie him up." I screamed frantically.

"No, please Bree! All I want is you, that's why I killed Chase." Owen said.

The fact sunk in. No, no no he can't be dead.

Tears stung my eyes. "Chase, say something!"

"Talk to me!" I sobbed, shaking him. Nothing.

I was hysterically crying, trying to get him the breathe. I've tried mouth to mouth. Nothing happened. He laid there, completely lifeless.

The kids got the hint that I needed to be alone. They went to their rooms to grieve about their dad privately. Jared successfully tied up Owen and taped his mouth shut. And the cops should be here any minute.

When the cops showed up, I asked Eddy to show them surveillance. I made him explain things in the least sarcastic way possible.

They arrested Owen, and I'd have to go to court on Thursday.

While showing the surveillance, Eddy rewinded too far and it showed Chase and I having sex this morning.

Sex. I would never do that again with him.

That made me cry on the spot. One of the cops tried to comfort me.

"Are you his wife?" He asked.

"Not anymore." I said, which just made me cry harder.

The next few days were the hardest days I ever experienced. Life without Chase. I couldn't believe it.

On the fourth day, Mr. Davenport was coming home from his business trip. I wouldn't be the same without Chase. My heart is torn in half, it can't be fixed.

Everyone in this house understands, they've kept their distance, which made me feel even lonelier.

I'll never have love again. I'll never get married again, I'll never have another kid! I know it's quite dramatic for someone to say that, but I mean it. Chase and I had an incredibly deep relationship that I can't explain.  
I am a widow.

I've been crying my eyes out, my lungs felt so dry because its hard to breath. I had to gasp in a lot of air when I cry all day long.

When I finally stopped crying, I opened the fridge for some water. Then I saw something that made my heart drop.

Two bottles of whiskey. Chase will never drink those.

That made me completely break down. I cried for hours, with my back against the steel door fridge. I replayed all the amazing moments we've had, all the way from where our love first began. That made me sob harder.

Mr. Davenport came home, I told him everything in detail. He was sympathetic and was very sad himself.

Davenport's p.o.v.

Bree was completely torn apart, and so was I. Rachel an Crista's father died when they are at such a young age.

I dragged Chase's bloodly body down to the lab, and I examined it. I cleaned him, so he won't look like he's been in war when he's in his casket.

It was a very sad moment for me. Now I'd have to take his bionic chip out.

Before I took it out- I realized something!

Something that could give us hope!

The bionic chip was keeping him alive, he was aware of his scenes. He's just in a deep sleep.

His heart doesn't need to work like a normal person's would have to to stay alive. Maybe if I stitch him up, and electrify his bionic chip...

Bree's p.o.v.

That's it. I can't do this. I can't go on, there isn't anyway I can move in without him. I can't live anymore.

I hugged my children and family, not telling them what I was about to do.

I collected the most toxic things I could find- nail polish, glue, stain remover, nail polish remover, and rubbing alcohol. I mixed them all together, hoping this would make me so sick that I could die, if I'm lucky.

This was going to taste bad. I'm going to add some white chocolate and sugar to the mixture. It would be that last thing I'm eating, after all.

I cried one more time, and muttered the words:

"Chase, I'll always love you."

Those were my last words. I shoved a large spoonful of the mixture in my mouth. Everything blackened.

Davenport's p.o.v.

Hope. That's what filled me right now. I performed surgery on him and cleaned him up. When he wakes up, he'll just feel sore.

I carefully placed the two thin, metal electric wires on his chip, and yelling the word,

"Clear!"

I'll do whatever it takes to keep him alive, even if it means no bionics.

At first he didn't do anything. Maybe I was wrong. I was so stupid, believing this would work.

Then his eyes slowly opened, and he let out a moan of pain.

"Mr. Davenport, what the hell happened to me?" He said, painfully sitting up.

I explained everything that happened.

"Bree will be so excited that your alive! She's been crying her eyes out for days now." I said, leading him upstairs. Chase walked slowly, he was recovering after all.

We came to the sight of surprise. Bree was flat of her back on the floor, with a spoonful of white stuff in her mouth.

Oh God. She's committed suicide.

Bred should have talked to me first. If she had, Bree and Chase would still be alive.

"Bree!" Chase said, very concerned.

Chase tried hard to calibrate his bionics.

"Mr. Davenport what's happening? I can't calculate what substances are in this mixture." Chase said, trembling, trying not to cry over Bree, but failing miserably.

"Chase, during the procedure, I had to electrify your bionic chip. You might not have bionics anymore." I said.

"I don't care. We have to get Bree back."

Chase's p.o.v.

I was shaking. She was laying there, lifeless. Her beautiful golden brown eyes were closed, her perfect body remained immobile.

"Mr. Davenport is there anything to get her alive?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry, Chase. There's nothing I can do."

And with that, he left me time to mourn over my dead wife. The last fifteen years were the the best.

Just then, Rachel and Jared came in holding hands, acting happy. Until they saw Bree on the floor.

"Mom!" Rachel shrieked running over to her.

She burst into tears and Jared looked solemn. Men don't cry.

I couldn't do it. I had to cry. Bree was the best thing that happened to me, I'll never find anyone better.

For hours, everything in the house was silent and sad.

It was almost as if the world lost color and brightness, Bree was the light of my life.

She was probably the sexiest angel in heaven. I just can't believe she's gone.


	24. Chapter 24

***Remember, Eddy is a smart home system, who appears on screens on the wall***

Davenport's p.o.v.

It was the second day since Bree committed suicide, I realized I had to do something to try to save her.

I walk to the kitchen to see the toxic, dried up mixture, but I didn't see Bree on the ground.

Maybe I'm having memory loss. I probably left her in the lab and forgot that I did it. I'm fifty four already. Wow I'm old.

I walk in to the lab to see Bree positioned on the table so her hands overlapped each other on each other. By her side was Chase, crying, and sadly staring down at her.

"Chase, are you crying?"

"What?" He sniffled. "No."

I raised my eyebrows. "Anyway, I think I have an idea to save your wife."

"Really?" He said, quickly walking over to me.

"I designed her to be immune to all illnesses. Poison counts. I just need to do something dramatic to wake her up." I said, thinking.

"Got it." Chase said casually, kissing her, and she slowly got up, not letting go.

After the kiss, her eyes fluttered open.

"Ch-Chase, what happened?"

We explained everything. And afterwards, they started making out, and the clothes came off. That was my cue to leave.

I rushed to the rest of the house, telling everyone the good news that Bree wasn't dead. Everyone was relieved and over joyed. I couldn't find Leo to tell him.

"Like, seriously where did he go?" Danielle asked, bewildered.

Leo got married to Janelle about a month ago. She was moving into my mansion next week.

Almost everyone in the family was following me. Adam, Tasha, Danielle, Rachel, Jared, Crista, Sara, and Janelle. Then we had no choice but to search the fifth floor. I haven't been up here in years. I just have forgotten about it.

I hope I don't forget other things.

Leo's p.o.v.

I was really depressed about my step sister's death. If I stood still, I'd probably break down and cry, just thinking about her. I need to do something to keep myself occupied.

I was roaming around in the five story mansion when I came across a grand door. I couldn't take ignoring the fact that Bree's dead. I just needed to hide in whatever this room was and just cry, and think of a memorial. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

"LEO!" A loud voice boomed.

At first I was startled, but then I realized it was just Mr. Davenport.

"Hey Big D." I said in a low voice.

"Bree isn't dead!" Mr. Davenport said, walking over to me with the rest of the family.

"Bwee didn't go bye-bye!" Sara exclaimed, giving me a cute little hug.

I was so excited, tears of joy stung my eyes.

"Thank God!" I paused. "Where is she?"

"She's in the lab. With Chase." Adam hinted.

"What? I don't get it. Doing what?" I said.

Adam rolled his eyes like I'm the stupid one.

"Ohhhh... Having fun, are they?l" I laughed, so glad that she didn't pass away.

"So what are you doing?" Crista asked.

"Oh. I found this door, and I want to know what's inside." I replied casually.

I pushed the open with all my strength, and I stumbled into what heaven might look like.

Polished mahogany furniture, a sparkling chandelier, ping pong table, a plush rug, about a thousand video games, a 69 inch flat screen TV, and a large water bed.

"Whoa!" I said, looking around with amazement.

Everyone was awestruck at the beautiful room.

"Mr. Davenport, how could you not tell us about this?" Rachel asked, trying on the diamond jewelry.

"I completely forgot this was here. I designed it to clean itself." Mr. Davenport replied.

Just then, we heard the door rattle.

"Guys, where were you? Bree and I were just in the middle of having... Whoa! What is this place?" Chase asked, clutching Bree's hand.

Everyone stared at them. Chase was shirtless and Bree had no pants on.

"Are you two forgetting something?" Tasha asked sarcastically sweet.

"No. I like Chase better like this anyway." Bree said before they got ignited attraction, and they started to kiss, so we all looked away.

"Well, I think Danielle and I will move in here." Adam said, jumping on the water bed with his wife.

"Uncle Adam, who says you get the room? Jared and I want it." Rachel said, grasping Jared's hand.

"Haha, no. I don't need anymore pregnancies before marriage." Mr. Davenport said flatly, glancing at Bree and Chase, remembering years ago.

Jared and Rachel looked disappointed.

"Guys. I found it first! Janelle and I need to move in here. The only rooms that are left are this, and the dingy old attic. I ain't sleeping with her in an attic." Leo said strongly.

"Yeah, and I'm not sleeping like the kids in capsules. Standing up. That's wrong." Janelle added.

"Calm down, guys. Only Tasha and I get this room. That's final." Mr. Davenport said.

Arguments erupted, but then Eddy's screen lit up.

"I have a way to settle all of this." Eddy began.

Everyone grew silent and listened to what twisted idea he had in mind.

"The hungry games." Eddy said shortly.

"The hungry games?" Bree said, still without pants.

"Yes, pantsless. You all want this room right?" Eddy asked evilly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Since all of you are dumbasses, I'll explain how the hungry games work. All of you have to hold hands with your partner and hold on. Whoever holds on the longest gets the room." Eddy explained.

"So we have a competition on who can hold hands the longest?" I asked.

"That's right." Eddy said. "You can't even let go for a second. It might take days. You have to eat, sleep, walk, work, and whatever other crap you do all day."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Danielle asked.

"Too bad, blondie." Eddy retorted.

"I'll watch." Adam smirked.

"That's almost too easy." Bree said.

"Why is it called the hungry games?" Chase asked.

"Because you can't kiss or have sex." Eddy replied.

Chase and Bree gasped. "No!"

Eddy laughed. "Being horny, is basically the same thing as being hungry for each other. It would be tempting -for you two in particular- to hold hands all day long without making out or doing it."

"But I can't resist." Bree whined.

"Then you can't get the room." Eddy said.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll play. Lets get it over with."

"Who else is in?" Eddy asked.

Every couple nodded. The teams were: Bree and Chase, Mr. Davenport and mom, Adam and Danielle, and Janelle and I.

We all stood in a line, grabbing hands.

"Ready?" Eddy asked.

"Wait!" Chase said nervously. "Can we do it one more time before the competitions start-"

"No." Eddy interrupted.

"What about us?" Jared asked.

"No kids allowed." Mr. Davenport said simply.

"Hold on. Do you want me to organize you in tribute numbers?" Eddy asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Can we be tribute 18? We got married on the eighteenth." Bree asked.

"Whatever." Eddy said.

"Okay, so the rest of you... Davenport and Tasha, you'll be Tribute 42, Adam and Danielle, you guys are Tribute 3, Leo and Janelle... Tribute 29. Bree and Chase, I'll give you the title of Tribute 18." Eddy said. Everyone nodded, got ready, and grabbed hands.

Then, Eddy said in a grand voice:

"Let the Hungry Games begin!"

**Davenport & Tasha = Tribute 42**

**Chase & Bree = Tribute 18**

**Adam & Danielle = Tribute 3**

**Leo & Janelle = Tribute 29**

**_~May the room forever be in your favor~_  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is my last and final chapter. I also might add that it's my best one, so enjoy it!**

**I just want to thank all my loyal readers. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have the patience to type 25 chapters!**

**I have three more stories in the process, so I'll keep you posted on that!**

***REMEMBER TO VISUALIZE THE CHARACTERS* =D**

Bree's p.o.v.

It was the fourth day of the hungry games, and it's been killing me to not make out with Chase. It's so tempting, but we need that room.

We did everything together. Everything. Eating, sleeping (still holding hands), going in public, going to work, and the best part, taking showers together.

I'm a stay at home mom, but Chase is a sexy businessman. He owns a line of banks. JP Morgan Chase banks. I'm not even kidding.

Eddy has been monitoring us like a hawk. Jut when I'm about to kiss Chase quickly, he catches me. I hate that little home security system.

Every once in a while, we'd stumble upon our fellow tributes. Tribute 29 was going strong. Leo and Janelle seemed to have no problem being glued to each other. They were comfortable and calm, and most of all, determined. I could tell they wanted this room more than anything.

It was about seven in the morning, I woke up this early to maybe outthink Eddy. I tried to make out with chase, but Eddy caught me. I can't outsmart him.

But, since we're up, minds well stay up. I smelled the coffee beans roasting and the eggs cooking. We still had to cook for our family.

I only had one hand to do stuff, and so does Chase. I have my left hand free while he has his right hand free.

But my right and his left were intertwined for one hundred and four hours already.

I didn't need my space. I love it when Chase really invades my space. I'm totally comfortable with that, so I have no desire to separate.

Just then, Tribute 42 came yawning down the stairs.

"Good morning, guys." Mr. Davenport mumbled, sniffling. He had a cold.

"This isn't fair!" Tasha complained, who had to hold his germy hand all day. Poor mom.

Mr. Davenport flinched in reaction to a sneeze coming on. He sneezed really loud, and needed two hands to cover it. Tasha just laughed. I don't think they were playing for the room, they were playing for fun.

A cannon boomed from Eddy's screen.

"One tribute gone!"

Good. Only two more tributes left. Tribute 29 and Tribute 3 are going down.

Crista's p.o.v.

"Happy Prank Day!" I yelled.

Jared cringed. "Why you gotta be so loud?"

I smiled and shrugged.

Sara smiled up at me. "Daddy helped me set up a prank for Aunt Bree and Uncle Chase!"

"That's great, Sara! But how do we know that they're going to be the next ones to walk in?"

"Oh, right. Well whoever the victim is, it will be very funny!" Sara replied. Her father, Adam, didn't plan this out well.

"Besides, the adults are in the hungry games, remember?" I told little Sara.

Just then, my sister Rachel came in. I have a bad feeling she's the victim. I'll sit here and watch.

"Hey, guys-aaahhh!"

A net swooped down, Rachel got tangled, and then another rope brought her up to the ceiling.

Sara and I were amused and pleasured, but Jared ran to get her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine. Want to do it now?" Rachel asked, getting down from the trap.

"Sure." Jared said, grabbing Rachel's hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- do what now?" I asked, horrified.

"For prank day, we're playing a prank on our moms and dads. I'm going to tell them I'm pregnant." Rachel replied, laughing.

"Good luck." I said.

Jared's p.o.v.

Here it is. The prank we've been planning for days. They're going to flip out!

"Okay, get your parents, I'll get mine." I told Rachel.

We went off in separate directions and five minutes later, they gathered around us by the couch.

Bree and Chase looked curious, my dad and mom looked nervous.

Rachel took a dramatic deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I- I'm pregnant." She stuttered, with fake tears in her eyes.

Bree and Chase looked stressed out and disappointed, probably premed bet them being in the same situation.

Mr. Davenport exploded.

"I can't believe this! My son- this is terrible! You're only fifteen-"

He was freaking out now. Bree and Chase just looked disappointed. But then Rachel and I looked at each other. Our fake scared faces turned into smiles as we said:

"HAPPY PRANK DAY!"

Mr. Davenport looked relieved and embarrassed. "That better not happen for real."

Chase's p.o.v.

Adam walked in with a huge smile on his face, but he wasn't holding hands with Danielle.

"I have great news!" He said.

Eddy made a cannon booming sound. "Tribute 3 is out!"

Bree and I high fived with our free hands and grinned. When tribute 29 loses, we'll have that room all to our selves.

"I don't care about the Hungry Games anymore. I got a modeling job!" Adam exclaimed.

"That's great, Adam!" Bree said, giving Adam a one armed hug.

"Thanks, sis."

"Why did you lose the Hungry Games?" I asked.

"Adam needed his right hand to sign the contracts." Danielle replied, obviously happy she's married to a model.

"Wait what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked, walking in.

"I'm a model now! I'm working for the INHMC." Adam said excitedly.

"That's great!" Mr. Davenport said, shaking his hand, "But you'll never make as much as me."

Everyone laughed. "We'll see about that." Adam mumbled.

"Are you upset that you lost the Hungry Games?" Bree asked.

"Not at all. With the money I'll make, we Danielle and I can buy our own water bed. Besides, I've been craving my wife's sex all week." Adam said, rushing to the bedroom.

Just then, Tribute 29 came down the stairs.

"Hello, Tribute 18." Janelle said with a smirk.

"Good evening. Ready to give up?" I asked.

"Never."

"Won't it be kinda hard for Janelle to unpack tomorrow?" Bree asked Leo.

"We'll work together." Leo retorted. "And whoever wins will determine where we unpack."

"Good luck. Wait, no. I don't wish you good luck." I said in a friendly challenging way.

We all laughed. "Well, have a good night." Leo said.

Bree's p.o.v.

That night, Chase and I helped each other get in pajamas. No rule against seeing that.

I snuggled with him under the covers with him, and we had a special moment.

"You know, I feel sorry for Leo and Janelle." Chase said.

I paused. "Yeah. I don't want them to sleep in the dusty attic."

"Heyyyy I'm watching you!" Eddy said, his screen glowing in the darkness. We ignored him.

There was a long silence. "Maybe we should let them have the room."

"I think so too."

I moved closer to him, and our hands broke apart for the first time in a week.

"And I've been craving for your treasure all week." Chase said, fidgeting with my shirt.

When I stood up, a loud noise scared me. It was the sound effect of a cannon booming.

"Tribute 29 are the victors!" Eddy yelled. He played the Hungry Games anthem. Leo and Janelle must be happy.

I didn't care. This moment is what I've been waiting for.

I turned on the lights, walked over to Chase, and ripped off his clothing.

When he was done stripping me, we started making out. The only thing we left on each other were the socks. It's an old tradition for us to keep our socks on.

I turned on my e-pod and played the most sexual music I could think of. "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke.

I shoved him on the bed, and sat on top of him, teasing him, making him want it more.

After a long session of aggressive oral, it was the moment we've been waiting for.

It was delightfully painful. It reached my deepest pleasure.

He was faster and more passionate than usual.

"Ch-Chase... Harder, deeper!"

He thrusted deeper, and my reflex was to pull on his hair.

He took full control, and I loved it.

A few more heavenly hours passed, and then we agreed it was time to go to bed.

He stood up to retrieve his clothes, but I shoved him back on the bed.

"No! I want more!" I said.

He was glad I said that.

We kept going all night, repeating each motion. I couldn't stop.

At maybe six in the morning, we saw sunlight pour through the windows.

"Shit." Chase muttered.

"There's always tonight." I said, smirking.

When I went to get dressed, I cried in pain. I could barely walk! That's what happens when you pull and all nighter. This is painful, but it's so worth it.

When I walked out the bedroom door, I saw Danielle was in the exact same condition.

"Did you have fun, Danielle?" I asked, giggling.

"Oh, yeah. Did you?"

"Definitely." I replied.

Then, Adam and Chase walked out and saw us.

"Hey, Chase, wanna switch tonight?" Adam asked.

"No way." Chase replied, glancing at me. "Bree is the best at it."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Danielle said, obviously offended.

"I was kidding, babe."

"I bet I can do it longer than you can, Adam." Chase challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Adam defended.

"I have and idea!" Eddy said, appearing on the screen in the wall. "The Sex Games!"

"Eddy, where do you get these sick ideas?" I asked.

"From my dirty little mind. So are you guys going to play?" Eddy said.

"What do we get if we win?" Danielle asked.

"Sexual pleasure. Duh." Eddy said.

"Alright." Chase said, looking at me. I nodded. "We're in."

"So are we." Adam said.

"But can we wait a week? I'm still sore from last night." I said.

"Me too." Danielle said.

It was the day if the sex games. Chase and I strolled into the lab to get some extra birth control pills. We saw a sight that horrified us.

Our daughter was completely naked in front of Jared, who also had no clothes on.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled.

"I'm sure." Rachel replied. She was trembling. I could tell she was very nervous.

At the sight of Chase and I, they shrieked.

Chase was fuming and I just couldn't believe it. I was so disappointedly them for this.

"Mom! Dad, I uh-"

"How could you, Jared?"

Jared was speechless.

Chase cut to the chase. "Is this your first time?"

Rachel looked at the ground. "Yes."

"Put on your clothes and then we have to talk to you guys." I said sternly.

When they were done, I asked them,

"Were you guys ready? To do something like that at such a young age?"

They hung their heads in shame.

"No."

"Listen." Chase began, swallowing hard. "You're mother and I had sex at a very young age, and we had a teen pregnancy. We loved each other very much, but we shouldn't have done it. It was a big mess, and I don't want you two to go through that."

"Just enjoy being kids." I added.

"I understand." Jared said quietly.

"I do too." Rachel said.

"Promise us you'll never try again? You can still date, but take it one step at a time." I said slowly.

"Okay. We promise." Rachel said.

I smiled. "We'll your father and I need to get ready for tonight's competition."

"Good luck." Jared said.

They both know Chase and I were very sexually attracted to each other. I hope we didn't influence them.

The Sex Games were about to begin. I was so excited, but when I was going to the "arena" (which is the bedroom) something made me stop.

Leo and Janelle's door was closed, but I heard then talking.

"So do you want to try for a baby? Are you ready?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

There was movement of shuffling feet and the sound of clothes being taken off. It's unbelievable, but clothes do make a slight sound when stripped off.

I pressed my ear against the door to heard what's going on. It's not weird to listen when your step brother is experiencing masturbation.

For the next five minutes, all I heard was a cry of pain at first and then some major moaning and groaning. I decided to leave, I had better things to do.

I walk into our bedroom to see Chase, Adam, and Danielle waiting for me. Eddy was waiting for us to undress so he can time it.

"Can I video tape this?" Eddy asked.

"No!" We said in unison.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Then hurry up!"

We all got naked and sat on the bed, in position. It was very awkward to see my brother and my best friend naked. I loved seeing Chase with no clothes on, though.

We all watched Eddy for him to tell us when to start.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"We've been ready!" Adam complained.

"And let the Sex Games begin! Go!"

This was going to be one of the best nights of my life.

It went on and on. For thirty two hours and sixteen minutes, to be exact. It was so enjoyable! Chase and I won, off course. Only because Adam and Danielle asleep in the middle of it, which was quite amusing. It was really fun, and we promised to do that competition again sometime.

So after all we been through, the ups and downs, Chase was still the love of my life. Everything we did was worth it.

_On a cold Christmas night, three months later, Janelle and Leo had some very good news. They were expecting their very first child, and they were so excited to tell everyone. So at the dinner table, an announcement was about to be made. Janelle grabbed Leo's hand, smiled, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath._

_"I'm pregnant."_

**_*THE END! I love you guys! Xoxo- Lukana18 :)_**


End file.
